Fifty Shades of Sorrow
by AnnaJessieDiaz
Summary: We all know that before Ana, Christian was a Dom to Subs. Now, his daughter, Phoebe becomes a Sub to the man she loves and how will CG react? Full of Drama.
1. Come Back Be Here

Summary: We all know that before Ana, Christian was a Dom to Subs. What happens when his daughter, Phoebe becomes a Sub? How will CG feel?

Chapter 1: Come Back. . . Be Here

CPOV

"Are you sure you won't go to Harvard, Sweetie?" I asked my beautiful daughter.

"Dad! Please, I really don't want to go there. I am going to be a filmmaker, okay?" She told me. If you would ask me, I'd want her to be a CEO like me. I almost enrolled her myself in Harvard but my sweet wife, Ana found it so selfish.

"You could still change your mind." I convinced her. I hate convincing! I am supposed to be in control!

"Dad, this is my dream." She argued then added, "Harvard is for Teddy, okay? He is the heir of your company."

I sighed at that. She's very different from Teddy. My son is very interested in business and in running Grey Enterprises when me and Ana retire while Phoebe? Phoebe can be a pain in the ass. She sees the world differently. She has that happy-go-lucky nature and quirky personality.

"Dad, come on! The plane will take off soon. Mom and Gracie are waiting in the car." She said annoyed.

Nine years after Phoebe was born, Ana and I had our third child, Gracie. She's got us all wrapped around her little finger. We are all pretty close to her but Phoebe seemed to be the closest. She's got the feeling when I saw Mia for the first time. Now, Gracie is nine and still, she remains to be our apple of the eye. Sigh. My children are growing up. Teddy is twenty and he is in Harvard. Gracie's nine and soon, she'll be a teenager then, my baby girl, Phoebe's 18 now and off to New York for College.

"You know what Phoebe? You should've took our private jet." I said, frowning and she mirrors my expression.

"Dad, I thought we agreed on being an ordinary girl?" I sighed again. She asked me not to spend so much on her. She's not even flying first class. This is torture for me.

"Okay Sweetie."

She sighed then her palm cupped my cheek. "Dad, I'll be fine, okay? I love you. It's just time for me to create myself and explore the world. I am gonna miss you Dad."

I took a deep breath then looked down and said, "I can't believe me and your Mom are just gonna be living with Gracie."

"You'll be fine with that, Dad." She replied, smiling. Then, she lets go of my cheek then grinned.

"It's time for me to go now." She said. Then, I hugged her tight.

"Goodbye Sweetie. Take care of yourself in New York." I said, trying to stop my tears. My Baby Girl's going to college.

She hugged me tight also then spoke, "Dad, I love you and Mom and Gracie."

In this moment, I never want to let go of her. I wanna cherish this moment forever.

"Dad, I really need to go." Then, I let go of her. It was bittersweet. Bitter because I am going to miss her a lot. Sweet because I see her joy. She kissed my cheek then walks far from me.

Grey. Don't Cry. Grey. Don't Cry. I stood there, watching her walk away from me.

Then, she looks back at me and mouthed "No spies and I love you."

She went out of my sight and I didn't know how long I stood there until I heard the sound of her plane taking off. I've been here long enough.

I walked out of the airport and went inside my car where my wife is sitting in the passenger's seat and my Gracie on the back.

"God Ana! This is torture." I said, bursting out my tears and running my fingers to my hair.

"There's just some time in our life when we need to let go." She said calmly, rubbing her hand on my back.

I sobbed out loud and this isn't normal for me. The only time I cried like this is when I thought Ana was gonna leave me. I take it Phoebe has that power on me too.

"Daddy?" I heard my little Gracie calling me from behind with her cute voice.

"What is it, my love?" I asked.

"I will miss Phoebe." She said.

~ Guys, I really hope the first chapter is okay. Next chapter will be in Phoebe's point of view.


	2. Everything Has Changed

**Hey Guys! Here's Chapter Two. . . **

**Chapter 2: Everything Has Changed.**

Phoebe'sPOV

It has been two weeks since I had that long goodbye with my Dad. I really do miss Dad and Mom and Ted and Grace. I just sighed. This is too depressing but I guess this is part of growing up also.

"Hey Phoebe, do you have a copy of our homework?" My dormmate, Allison asked me. She has platinum blonde hair with dark brown eyes and she's more of a party girl.

"Here. Take this." I said, handing her the paper.

Her eyes ran through it then rolled. "I just hate things like this, you know."

"Well, if you hate these things, why did you choose filmmaking?" I asked.

"My mother wants me to. She's totally addicted to movies and someday she wishes that she'd watch something that I made." She answered sourly. It's pretty obvious that she didn't like films.

"You and I are exactly opposites. Dad doesn't want me to do filmmaking. He wants me to be a businesswoman but I am no CEO material. I am too girly for that." I said as I sat down on her bed.

"How does it feel like to be Christian Grey's daughter?" She asked.

I took a deep breath then said, "You may think that it's fantastic glitz and glamour. . . It really is fantastic but not because of those. My Dad's pretty caring and overprotective. He loves me more than anything else. That's why it's fantastic."

"You're so lucky."

I grinned at her then replied, "I know".

She later cleared her throat then said, "I am having dinner with my boyfriend in an hour, would you like to come?"

I raised my brows at her. "I might be a disturbance to the both of you."

"Silly Phoebe. We eat dinner together everynight and besides, he is bringing his classmate." She stood up then reached the closet and grabbed a dark green dress.

"So, we are going to an Elite Dinner House?" I asked.

"Well, we are. My boyfriend's not rich but his classmate is."

"What's your boyfriend studying?" I asked again.

"Medicine. It's his last year already. You know, ten year course." I nodded at her then I walked over the closet and chose a pink dress given by Mom. It's her favorite dress on me.

After we changed our clothes, she grabbed me by the hand and we walked down the stairs until we are outside New York Film Academy.

"The Elite Dinner House is just over there. No need for us to call for a cab." She said as we walk down the streets, passing by stores and city lights. Then, we are in our destination. It was a big Dinner House. We went inside then violins fill the background. It's too classy. Tables are fully seated by some rich people and this isn't new to me. Dad was even richer than anybody here.

"Oh there he is." She pointed to the table at the far end then dragged me to it.

"Phil!" She squeeks as she rans off to his arms and kiss him softly on the lips. Phil is tall and tan-skinned. He's pretty buff also.

"Hey Babe." Phil greeted her sweetly. Then, she gets out of his hold so she could hold me.

"Phil, this is my dormmate, Phoebe Grey and Phoebe, this is my boyfriend, Phil."

"Nice to meet you Miss Grey." He said formally, offering his hand.

"Call me Phoebe." I said, shaking his hand then quickly let go. Wherever I go, I have this respect from everyone because of my last name.

"Where's Adam, Babe?" Allison asked him then an answer was given by a tremendously sexy voice.

"I am here." I turned around to the voice behind and my God! I am seeing Paris of Troy! He stands there in front of me with white shirt and jeans. He smirks and his green eyes are mesmerizing. He stands about 6'3 tall. His eyes are so green and freckles underneath it made him look much more addictive. And holy hell! I just forgot to breathe.

"You have a friend, Allison?" Adam asked her.

"Yes, she's also my dormmate. Phoebe Grey."

"Adam Hale. Nice to meet you, Phoebe." He called me by my first name! Then, he held out his hand and I shook it. Then, a sudden jolt of electricity flashed through my skin and I feel blood upon my cheeks. What is this man doing to me?

Phil then clears his throat then I realized that we shook hands for a long time. I quickly pulled out my hand from his.

"Let's take a seat." Phil asked us and we did so, I sat beside Allie facing Adam.

Dinner was full of Phil and Allie blubbers. I felt out of place and awkward. I know Adam feels it too. Then, I look right into him and found him gazing upon me. He looked at me so intently and I got lost into his stare. His eyes were mysterious. All emotions were raging into it.

Then, Allison said, "Phoebe, why don't we let these old men pay the bill."

"We're just twenty five, Allie." Adam said with a voice that appeared to be seductive for me.

"Whatever." She teasingly replied then I said, "I'll pay for my own"

All of a sudden, Adam's fingers brushed upon my hand and he said, "I'll pay for you." At that moment, I felt something I never felt before.

"Thanks" I barely whispered.

After paying the bills, Allie and Phil went to go out first, leaving me with Adam.

"It's nice to meet the daughter of Christian Grey." He said teasingly and I smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Adam." His name coming out of my mouth felt like magic.

Then, he opened up the door for me and I found it really sweet. But sweet went gross as we saw Allie and Phil making out.

"Guys, please cut that out!" Adam said as if he is disgusted.

The two of them just laughed then pulled away from each other.

"See you when I see you, Phoebe." Adam said and I nodded, dazzled. He grabs Phil then made their way to a Black Volvo.

This night really is something unforgettable. I have this sudden urge to get to know Adam better. I've never felt this way before. I never did once in my life. Could Adam be that guy for me? I certainly hope he is.

Me and Allie walked back to our dorm and the last thing that's in my head is 'After this night, Everything will never be the same.'

**Hope you enjoy! Thanks a lot. ~**


	3. Laughing In The Car

**Hey Guys! This is Chapter 3. . . Still in Phoebe's Point of View. No worries, Christian and Ana will be in the next Chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Laughing in the Car**

Phoebe's POV

Three days after meeting Adam, I am still in awe of him. He was purely an addiction. I've got to stop this right now because I am not concentrating on my classes anymore and that's a bad thing.

I've been longing to see him again but time hasn't come yet. He's been in my dreams every single night and in my thoughts in every single second.

"Class dismissed." My teacher announced and that startled me. So, I just spent the entire hour thinking about Adam? How pathetic am I?

I grabbed my bag and went outside the room then I heard my phone ringing. I went to a corner and pulled out the phone from my pocket and answered it.

"Hello" I greeted.

"Phoebe?" I smiled as I realized it's Daddy's voice.

"Dad! I missed you."

"Me too, Phoebe. I'm just checking on you." I frowned at that.

"Dad, I am fine, okay? I am perfectly safe."

He sighed deep then said, "I was about to ask if I could send a bodyguard to you there but you sound like you are fine with yourself."

Will he always be like this? So overprotective?

"Dad, I thought we agreed on being normal?" I reminded him.

"Yes, we did but-" I interrupted him.

"No but's, Dad. Need to go now. I love you." I didn't let him respond. I hung up the phone and exhaled. Sometimes Dad makes you feel like you're strangled.

I shook those thoughts away then decided that all I need is coffee to get chilled. So, I went out of school and my jaw dropped when I saw someone by his car. Adam! He stands there, tall and sexy, smirking at me. What is he doing here?

"Hello Phoebe!" He greeted.

"Hey!" I practically chirped.

"How was school?" He asked in a friendly way.

_Well, it was great! I didn't get to pay attention because all I do is think of you. _"School's awesome." I lied.

"Great for you."

I cleared my throat then asked him, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to ask you out." Huh? To ask me out? He's here to ask me out?

"Where?" I said in such a small voice.

"Just a joyride." He said then asked, "So what do you say?"

"Of course" I said, trying to hide my excitement. Then he opened up the door of his Volvo to me and I entered, sitting in the passenger's seat. All or a sudden, he is beside me and he starts off with the engines.

"We're gonna explore the city?" I asked.

"Yes, we are." He smiles that sexy smile, making me blush.

"So, uh. . . what's the job of your parents, Adam?" I asked.

He replied, "Well, my Dad owns Hale Five Star Hotels and my Mom died when she gave birth to me."

"I'm sorry 'bout that." I spoke sincerely.

He shook his head then said, "Well, you have nothing to say sorry for, you daughter of a powerful couple."

I just laughed at him. I enjoy it when he teases.

At that moment, everything seems quiet as I stare out of the windows, passing by buildings. Seattle was nothing like New York. I wish Dad would settle down here. I would really enjoy that. Then, all of a sudden, backgound music filled the air as Adam turned on his radio. "Can't Help Falling In Love" was playing.

The song really suits what I feel right now. Yes, I only met him three days ago and I knew for sure that I am falling for him.

"This song's a classic." He stated.

"I agree"

"Speaking of love, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me and I got surprised by that. He's interested. Oh Gosh!

"No. I never had one." I replied and he looks at me with eyes wide as saucers.

"You're such a _beautiful_ girl yet you never had a boyfriend?" He asked. _Beautiful_ . . . He called me _'Beautiful'._

I just nodded at him then asked the question back, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, I did have a lot but they never suit my needs."

"Needs?" There are no questions why he had a lot of girlfriends but what are his needs and how come they didn't give it?

"It's something private." I just nodded and said, "I respect that."

We grew quiet again then the song ends. Next music coming out was "Gangnam Style" and I sang the Korean parts even though they appear to be funny unknown words. He just laughed at me the whole time he was driving.

My gosh! That laugh sounds sexy. I didn't let myself get distracted by his natural seductive power; I still sang and now, my hands are like PSY's. I too am laughing now. He got beet red with laughter. Then, later, I laughed even more when he sang the part, "Hey Sexy Lady! Op! Op! Op! Op! Oppa Gangnam Style".

The song ends and we were still laughing, gazing at each other. Then, his face got all too serious.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" He replied. Suddenly, I cannot hide what I feel anymore. I threw myself at him and pressed my lips into his. He pulls away from me and parks at the side of the street. Then, he grabs my face and before I knew it, we were making out.

Our tongues danced together in sync. This isn't how I dreamed my first kiss would be but if it is with Adam, I'll kiss in any other way.

Then he pulls out with a serious, lustful expression. He starts the engine again. His expression darkened as if he was mad.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked concernedly, still dazed at the way we kissed.

"Nothing Phoebe. Nothing."

"Will you kiss me again?" I asked. Shit! This isn't me. I do not act like a slut.

"No." Boom! A pang of pain fills my heart. "Why not?" I asked.

"You cannot fulfill my needs, Phoebe. You cannot."

Needs? I'll do anything for this man. Whatever his need is, I'll be able to fill it as long as he'll be mine.

"I'll try" I said then he parked outside of my school.

"Go home now. I'll think about it." He said with close eyes.

"I swear, Adam. I'll try everything. Please, let me prove it to you."

Still closing his eyes, he shook his head. "I'll just think about it okay? Now, get out of my car."

My eyes watered up and there is nothing I wanna do more than cry in front of him. I practically begged him to let me in but he still rejected me. I went out of his car and shut the door. It rode off immediately, leaving me to stare at it until it leaves my sight.

**Thanks Guys! Next Chapter, Christian POV.**


	4. Gossip Girl

**Hey Guys! Here is chapter 4... Special thanks to HalfdemonJayOh, you inspired me to update. ;))**

**Chapter 4: Gossip Girl**

Christian's POV

"Baby, what would you like to do today?" I smirked at my lovely wife. She smiled back at me and said, "Why don't we just watch TV?"

I frowned at that. I never found TV so interesting. "Well, if it is what you want." I said and she giggles at me pulling me to the living room.

I love it when my wife giggles. I remember when we were just newly together, she would get intimidated by me. I hated that. I want my Ana to be carefree with me. Now, look at where we are. We have three wonderful kids and we grew more comfortable with each other. Most of all, our love grew stronger.

I sat on the couch and lies down with her head on my lap.

"I get it, you're not in a mood for a kinky fuckery." I stated.

She laughed then said, "We have lots of time for that. Let's just relax today." She switched on the TV and watched 'Gossip Girl'. I roll my eyes at that.

"Who's prettier, Blake or Leighton?" She asked me.

"I don't know who's who." I answered while running my fingers through her hair.

"Blake's the blonde one and Leighton's brunette."

"Hmmm. . . Leighton." I answered then she giggled. "What?" I grinned at her.

"You chose Leighton because she's a brunette and she's suited for a _sub_!" She joked but my eyes narrowed at that.

Her laughter faded when she realized that I am not enjoying her joke.

"Sorry" She apologized, sitting down beside me.

"It's something from my past that I wouldn't want to recall." I said coldly and looked down with an offended expression.

"That was so insensitive of me, Christian. I am so sorry." She apologized again.

I took a deep breath then smiled at her. "It's okay, Baby."

"I won't watch Gossip Girl again." She said.

"It's for teens anyways." I added and she nodded. Then, she rested her head over my shoulders and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you, Christian." She mumbled.

"And I you, Mrs. Grey. Always." I said.

"Christian, can I ask something?" She asked, looking up to my face.

"Anything."

"What would you do if any of our children got into the world of BDSM?" Then, the whole world seemed to freeze. That question felt so painful for me to answer.

"There are no words for what I'll feel if any of that happens." I whispered.

"Just some thought I had."

"Baby, don't think like that. I _wouldn't bear _it if any of them got into that kind of relationship." I said in agony. No father would ever want his children to be a Dom or Sub.

"I'm sorry." She said as she began to hold my hand.

I held her hand tighter then I said, "Baby, you've got nothing to apologize for. Just don't think like that ever again."

"Did you regret what you had with Mrs. Robinson?" She asked.

I took a deep breath then answered, "Yes, I do, the moment I had Teddy. I imagined that it was him who became the Sub of Elena and I couldn't bear the pain wrenching through my heart."

"Me too." She whispered.

"Ana, I would like to thank you." I said.

"For what?"

"For giving me three wonderful children and for loving me for who I am. Even though my past hurts the hell out of you, you still managed to stay with me. I love you." I said, kissing her palms.

"Nothing like your past can make me leave you, okay? Love you to the moon and back." She smiled and I kissed her lips. It was a light kiss. Then, she lies down again, her head on my lap.

After thirty minutes of watching 'Gossip Girl', my angel fell asleep. I reached out for the remote control then turned off the tv. I managed to stand without waking her up then I kissed her forehead.

I went upstairs to get my phone from my desk and then, I dial Phoebe's number.

After seven or eight rings, she answered.

"Dad?" She whispered. Oh no! She had been crying!

"Phoebe? Why in the hell are you crying?! Did someone hurt you there? Are you being safe? Who the hell did that to you?! I must send staffs there right now." I found myself so angry. I do not want my girl crying. She was born to be happy.

"DAD!" She practically yelled with a still broken voice. "I am fine! Please don't send your staffs here! Please!" She begged and I am still angry.

"Then tell me now, young lady, why for fuck's sake are you crying?" I pulled my hair in frustration.

"TV Series, Dad. Gossip Girl's on. Chuck's father died."

I sighed in relief. Darn it! Why does Gossip Girl have to ruin my day?

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Yes, I am." She said quietly.

"Okay, you can watch the show now. If you need anything, call me. I love you, my sweet Phoebe." I said.

"I love you too." Then, she hangs up.

**We all know that it wasn't Gossip Girl that made her cry. I hope you like this chapter guys. I love the conversation of Ana and CG. Thanks! **


	5. The Need

**Here's Chapter 5 guys. . . Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 5: The Need**

Phoebe's POV

I've been crying for the past four days. I haven't heard anything from Adam. I feel so stupid for kissing him like that. I get it, he doesn't like me back.

Dad called me yesterday. He overreacted because he knew I was crying. He knows me so well. Good thing Allison was watching Gossip Girl last night and I quickly found an excuse. If I tell Dad that it was a boy who made me cry, he would surely search for him and probably beat the hell out of him.

"Hey Phoebe?" Allison sat beside me.

"Hey." I just whispered to her.

"You have been so lonely for the past four days, care to share your thoughts?" She asked me in a manner of being so tender but then, I shook my head.

"Come on. Please, tell me. You need an outlet." She persuades softly.

I took a deep breath then said, "I am ashamed of myself. I think I am a slut." Tears start pouring down from my eyes.

She soothed my back and said, "It's okay, it's okay, what happened?"

"Adam asked me for a joyride four days ago and it was really going on well until I pushed myself to him and we were making out. Lately, he got uncomfortable and he said I cannot fulfill his needs. He asked me to get out of his car." I sobbed on her shoulder and she just soothed my back.

"I am ashamed of myself." I sobbed even harder.

"Adam's really something, you know. He was born half-orphaned and his father disliked him a lot." I looked up to her weirdly at that. Then, she continued, "Adam's got twenty exes or so but they won't even last a month and no one knows why."

I wiped off my tears and said, "I never knew that his father disliked him."

She smiled and said, "You only met a week ago. It's too personal to share."

I laughed humorlessly at that. How could I be so stupid?

Then, she cleared her throat and spoke, "Anyways, need to go to dinner with Phil."

"Okay. Thanks for listening and understanding." I said to her. She nodded, smiling at me. She puts on her coat and goes out of the door.

After thirty minutes, I am still sitting on my bed. My heart felt light becuase I finally told someone about what I feel. Then, my phone rang. It's probably Dad again.

I grabbed the phone from the bedside table and cleared my throat before answering it, "Hello?"

"Phoebe Grey." Shit! I know that voice. . . It's Adam's.

"Hey." I whispered awkwardly.

"Phoebe, look down from your window." He said to me and I followed his order. I stared down from the window and there he was, standing with his back against his Volvo.

"Should I go down?" I asked.

"I was hoping that we could talk. . _. in my house_." In his house? I inhaled deeply at that and said to him, "I'll go."

I quickly put on a green shirt with jeans and black high cut converse. I went out of the door and made sure it was locked. My heart kept thudded faster and faster until I get to see his face.

He looked like as if nothing had happened. He was wearing that sexy as hell smirk and it still has that effect on me.

"Hello Phoebe!" He greeted and I just nodded at him. He opened the passenger's door and I quickly went in.

"Let's discuss things in my house." He said as soon as he is sitted in the driver's seat.

God! This is awkward! Neither of us opened our mouths the entire ride. We passed by a lot of buildings now and still, nobody starts the conversation.

Nearly after twenty minutes, we pulled off in front of a glass house.

"Welcome to my humble home." He said as he goes out of the car and I do too. He went to grab the keys and open the house. It was pure white. The sofa, the flower vases and even the staircase.

"It's so. . . white." I said.

"I know your home in Seattle's much elegant than this." He said, smiling and it made me frown. He is acting as if nothing happened.

"Why are you frowning?" He asked.

"You're acting like I did not offend you." He looked puzzled at me.

"Did you do something that could offend me?" He asked.

"Well, I threw myself at you four days ago. You must be thinking that I am a slut." I strongly said.

"Phoebe Grey, you are far from slut. You're too innocent." He said, holding my hand. My heart beats fast and my cheeks blush. He's just holding my hand and it felt like heaven on earth.

"Why don't we take a seat and then we'll talk?" He said as he led me to the white couch and sat across me, letting go of my hand.

"Okay? What are we going to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, are you physically attracted to me?" He asked and my eyes are wde shut. _Lust goes with love_. . . I said in my head. But I just can't tell him that I love him. It's not something you just say so easy so I just nodded at him.

"I considered your wish to let you fulfill my need." My face got shocked. What did he just say? He's going to let me be his girlfriend?

"You did?" I asked, still shocked.

"Well, you can back out after I say what my need is." I nodded, prompting him to continue.

"I have been in a BDSM lifestyle since I was eighteen." BDSM? What's that?

"What's BDSM?" I asked, clueless.

"Okay, so this is how it goes. BDSM is a relationship between the Dominant and the Submissive. The Dom is the powerful in this relationship and he gets to put the sub in pleasure whenever he wants and he could put her in pain whenever she does something wrong. The Submissive must be loving the pleasure and pain. She would let the Dom do whatever he wants." He explained and it confused me more.

"What are you saying?" I asked.

"All I am saying is I am a Dominant and I want you to be my submissive. Publicly, you'll be known as my girl but we know that behind doors, I'm a Dom and you're a Sub."

_A sub? A sub to Adam?_ I froze at what he said. BDSM. Can I do that?

"So what do you say?" He asked.

**Cliffhanger. ;)) Is it okay? Thanks Guys.**


	6. The Contract

** : I was supposed to update this chapter tomorrow but you inspired me so. I hope this is okay for you.**

**Chapter 6: Contract**

"So what do you say?" He asked and I am still dumbfounded. _BDSM_. _BDSM_. I need to know more if I want to fulfill his need.

"I don't know." I whispered. Do I really want to get involved with this?

"You know little. That's why you are confused. Come here." He said as he stood and I walk near him and he wraps an arm around me causing me to feel this jolt of electricity again.

We walked upstairs and we stopped when we reached a closed white door. He grabbed a key from his pocket then immediately opened the door and said, "This is my BDSM playroom." He turned on the lights and my jaw dropped. There are whips, canes and paddles.

"That's what you mean by pain?" I asked, mortified. That's too painful. I cannot handle that.

"Phoebe, you'll only get to experience that once you did something wrong to me." He replied.

I pulled out of his arm and I entered the room. It was painted maroon and there's a huge maroon bed in the middle with leather cuffs on each corner. Crap! _Phoebe, can you handle this?_

"Here is the contract. Read it." He hands me the paper.

"What's this?" I asked curiously.

"The rules, Phoebe." He answered.

**RULES**

**OBEDIENCE**

**The Submissive will always follow the Dominant's Order without any hesitation. To give Dominant pleasure is her primary goal.**

**HEALTH**

**The Submissive must not drink alcoholic beverages, coffee and she must not smoke.**

**CLOTHING**

**Short Skirts and and Shorts are not allowed. **

"Why can't I drink coffee?" I asked dryly.

"Caffeine causes sleeping late and sleeping late will not beautify your skin." He answered formally.

I nodded blankly then continued to read the paper.

**HARD LIMITS**

**Usage of Knives, Needles and other sharp materials are prohibited.**

**Suffocation is not allowed.**

**MATERIALS FOR PUNISHMENT**

***Paddle**

***Whip**

***Belt**

***Cane**

These are painful and it scares me. I looked into his eyes and he was more serious than ever. "See? I am not that cruel. There are _only four _materials for punishment."

"I am not sure if I can handle this." I whispered to him.

"Just continue reading it."

**TIME**

**If the Submissive is a student, she'll pleasure the dominant for a weekend. If she's already a graduate, she pleasures the Dominant during her free time and if she doesn't go to school, she'll pleasure the Dominant everyday in exchange of tuition fee.**

"You had Subs who are older than you?" I asked and he nodded.

"The oldest was three years older than I am." He said giving me a relief. I don't really deal with the whole Cougar thing.

"So you educated some of your previous Subs?" I pressed and he nodded again.

"It was a unique way to help." He added.

Then, I read back on the paper.

**THIS CONTRACT IS LEGALIZED.**

**SIGNED: FRANCIS ADAM HALE, Dominant**

Then there was a name left unsigned and it read, **PHOEBE ANA GREY, Submissive**

My shocked eyes met his and asked him, "You had it all planned?"

"The moment I first saw you, I knew you'd be my Sub."

"How?" I whispered. That's all I am to him? A submissive? That aches my heart.

"Instincts, Phoebe." He replied then added, "Sign this and you'll be my Sub."

I breathed deeply and said, "I need to go home, Adam."

His facial expression turned blank and he came close to me and grabbed my phone from the pocket of my jeans.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He laughed once and said, "I'm right. You didn't save my number." He dials his number and hands my phone back to me. "Here. Call me if you made up your mind."

I nodded and took my phone and brought the contract. We went outside the playroom and he locked the door. I helped him by putting off the lights of his house and we got out and he made sure he locked the main door.

Like usual, he opened the Passenger's door for me.

It was silent like our ride to his house. This has been one of the most controversial days of my life. I never knew that BDSM existed. He was right, I am far from slut. I am too innocent. How would Mom and Dad react if they knew that I'd be engaged to something like this?

Then, we pulled off in front of my dorm. It's like de ja vu. We did this four days ago and he made me feel humilated by yelling at me to get out of his car. But now, it's nothing like that. He went out and opened the door for me.

Four days ago, he was very ungentleman and now, he's a gentleman. What's going on with him?

"Thanks Adam. I'll just think about it." I said quietly.

"So much for the contract talk. You forgot to take dinner." He said.

I just nodded. I really forgot about that. "Yeah, I-I have to go. Bye." I walked toward the building and then he calls me.

"Phoebe?" I turned around and looked at him and he shouted, "Make sure you get something to eat." I nodded and had a small smile then entered the building.

Upon entering my room, Allison was already asleep and it's too thoughtful of her to leave a Chinese food on my bed with a note, "_For your dinner"_

I smiled and sat on my bed ang began to eat the food she bought for me.

Then, my thought crept towards Adam. He only sees me as his sub. He only wants me to pleasure him. He doesn't feel this love that I feel towards him but they say love is like a plant, it grows. Maybe, this BDSM is the seed of our love. Maybe, he'll realize that he'll want me more than his Sub.

I know I was supposed to say 'no' but when I see his glorious face, I thought that it's too good to be ignored. I should take a risk. I'll make him fall for me. I'll do this contract for the hope that he will love me back.

Then, I pulled out the contract and grabbed my pen. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. When I gained strength and bravery, I signed as fast as I could.

What will Dad say? Does he even know what BDSM is?

Then, I pulled out my phone then texted Adam.

**To: Adam Hale**

_**I already signed the contract.**_

_**- Phoebe**_

**Guys, the BDSM Part will not be graphic. :DD**


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hey Guys! Thanks for thinking the story's great. But guys, I read Fifty Shades because of the story ****not**** because I fantasize to be Ana. **

**I wrote this story because I think Christian should feel how wrong he was for hurting his Subs. Well, the thought of Christian hurting all those Subs is distrubing for me. I feel that he should have a taste of his own medicine.**

**Anyway, the story will not revolve around Adam and Phoebe.**

**#Anna Jessie**


	8. Insanity

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 7. Too young to write BDSM (and I don't want to) so. . . Let's go to the Drama.**

**Chapter 7: Insanity**

Christian's POV

It has been two months since Phoebe went off to college. I spent thanksgiving with Ana, Gracie, Gail, Taylor and their daughter, Sophie. Teddy was celebrating in a friend's house and Phoebe said the same.

Now it's December and I cannot wait for my family to be complete again.

"Why are you in a deep thought, Sweetie?" I heard my wife ask behind me and I turned around and wrapped my arms around her.

"I miss Teddy and Phoebe." I whispered into her.

"Well, me and Gracie too." She said then added, "But they are growing up. All their life they've been trapped here in our big house because of your overprotectiveness and now, they're getting to see more about life."

I sighed then said, "Maybe, you're right." I pressed my lips into my wife's forehead. Then, we heard Gail clear her throat.

"Sorry for the disturbance Mr. and Mrs. Grey but the _Headmaster of the New York Film Academy _is waiting on the phone." I let go of my wife and raised my brow at that. I found myself worried as I ran to the living room and answer the phone.

"Grey." I snapped. I couldn't hide my worry in my voice.

"Mr. Grey, I am Headmaster Meredith Cox and I called to inform you that your daughter Phoebe Grey hasn't come to school for a week already.

"What?" I asked shocked. This isn't my Phoebe. What happened? I always knew that she loved studying about films and because of that, she wouldn't want to ditch class.

"You heard it right and her phone is out of reach." She replied.

Oh no! Did my daughter got engaged in drugs or drinking? I hope to God, No.

"Well, did you check on her dorm?" I asked.

"That's the problem. _She hasn't been in her dorm for the past week and her dormmate doesn't even know where she is_." I froze. My daughter could've been kidnapped.

I maintained my composure and asked her, "Could you please give the number of her dormmate."

"Of course." She spoke the number and listed it down. Right now, I am damned worried. What if something happened to my daughter? I wouldn't bear the pain.

"Thanks for informing me. I will hire staffs to find her." I replied and hang up.

Then, I dialled the dormmate's number and after a few rings, she answered.

"Hello?" She spoke with a voice that seemed to be crying.

"Miss, this is Christian Grey. I am the father of Phoebe Ana Grey. Can I please get your name?" I asked.

She sobbed while spoke, "Allison. Sir, I spent thanksgiving with my boyfriend and _she did too_. When I came back, I never saw her again."

"What? She has a boyfriend?" I asked, mortified. Why did she keep it a secret from me?

"Yes sir. Francis Adam Hale."

"Have you seen this Hale?" I asked and tears run down my face.

"No. He wouldn't even answer my calls." That's it! He's the key to finding out where my daughter is!

"Where does he live?" I asked.

"Just twenty minute ride from our dorm. His house is glass."

"Thanks for the information, young lady."

"Sir, I hope you find her. I love her Sir as if she's my Sister." She spoke and I said, "I promise I will" then hang up.

"What was that?" Ana asked.

I ignored her and called Taylor. "Yes Sir?" He arrived in a second.

"Phoebe is missing and she maybe in the house of her boyfriend. Please get ready our private jet and call other two staffs."

I looked at my wife and she covered her mouth and tears are running down her cheek. "Phoebe" She sobbed. I walked to her and hugged her tight. "We will find her, I promise." Then, I let go and said, "I love you."

I went out of my house and went inside the private jet. It flew but the speed leaves me unsatisfied.

"Taylor, please tell them to go faster." Taylor did and it went quicker. I ran my hands to my hair, feeling this agony. I knew she shouldn't have come to New York.

"We'll find her Sir and hope she is fine." Taylor said.

I shook my head then said, "If that fucker did something bad to my daughter, he'll get to pay for it." My eyes are now red because of the tears.

After an hour, we finally got to New York. We pulled off and I immediately grabbed Taylor and called a cab. I don't like riding in cabs but only my daughter could make me do this. Me and Taylor sat on the backseat and I told the driver to go to the Dorm of Filmmaking students and I was fine because he drove fast.

Then, we pulled off and I gave him a hundred bucks and asked him to keep the change.

Taylor and I got out of the cab and I pulled off my phone to call Allison.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Allison, I am here outside the building and could you please come here immediately and lead me to Hale's house?" I asked.

"Of course." I hang up the phone then after a minute, she's right there in front of us. She has Platinum hair and brown eyes that looked like she's been crying for days. We shook hands.

"Taylor, get a cab." He did so and I opened the door of the front seat for Allison. "Lead the way" I told her and she nodded. I found myself sitting in the backseat with Taylor again.

I keep on fidgeting. I really hate this feeling. This is what I felt when Ana and Teddy were kidnapped by Jack Hyde and I never dreamed of feeling it again. I swear, if anything happens to my daughter, that fucker will pay!

"We're here." Allison said and the driver pulled off. I gave the driver a hundred bucks and didn't get my change. I immediately ran to the house and I was shocked on what I saw.

It was my little angel lying down on the front porch. I sobbed and ran to her. I sat and removed the hair that was covering her face. Her hair seemed dry like she hasn't taken a bath for days.

"Baby, wake up, wake up!" I shook her tenderly and tears are now unstoppable. I felt ache in my heart, seeing her like this.

Her gray eyes opened and she said, "Daddy?"

"Yes Sweetie, it's Daddy." Then, her eyes got wide as she stood up and sobbed. "_Adam. My master left me! My master left me!" _She said while pulling of her hair.

"I gotta find him!" She said; her mood turning light immediately as she laughed hysterically. I sat there, shocked. She looked thinner, her hair's dry and her clothes are dirty. She's calling her boyfriend 'master'?

Then, a thought snapped at me. _Her boyfriend might be a Dominant._ I felt more tears running down my cheek. My daughter as a Sub? Being hit by a belt? by a whip? I couldn't bear it. The pain is daunting.

I looked to her and she is now crying, "_Master left me Daddy."_ I stood up in front of her and said, "Let's go home."

"_Not until he comes back, Daddy_." She said. I frowned and I am even angrier than before. I spoke nothing but carried her bridal style and she shakes in my arms, not wanting to go, mumbling that she'll wait for her master to come back.

Then, we met the shocked eyes of Taylor and Allison.

**I hope this chapter's fine. Adam's not the protagonist. :))**


	9. Mother's Tears

**Guys, thank you so much for the positive feedbacks. :)) Here's Chapter 8.**

**Chapter 8: Mother's Tears**

Ana's POV

"Mommy, are you okay?" My little Gracie asked, sitting beside me on the couch then played with my hair. I just nodded, not staring at her. I still feel numb after finding out that my daughter might be in danger.

Then, I felt her little fingers wiping away my tears. "Mommy, did someone hurt you?" She asked.

"No Sweetie." I replied and looked at her. She's the exact replica of me. Then, her eyes narrowed.

"If someone hurt you Mommy, I will beat them." She said bravely. She doesn't like me crying. I smiled a little at that and said, "Gracie, I am sure that whoever's planning to hurt me will be scared of you." I said and she hugged me.

Moments later, my phone rang and I grabbed it from the center table.

"Hello?"

"Baby, it's me. _We found her_." Christian said with a sad voice. Relief was within me.

"Thank God! Where are you now?" I asked.

"We're now riding in our private jet. We're halfway there. Please prepare the bathtub." The bathtub? Why would he need me to prepare a bathtub?

"Why? Is there something wrong Christian?" I asked worriedly.

"You'll see. I love you." Then, he hangs up. Something is really wrong. I could sense that. We just found our daughter and Christian still sounds as if she's still missing. His voice was so. . . _timid_.

"Was that Daddy, Mommy?" Gracie asked and I nodded at her. My phone rang again and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Is Phoebe okay? Aunt Kate just told me what happened." Teddy's agonized voice hurt my ear a little bit.

"Teddy, your Dad already found her. She's safe now. I haven't heard the whole story yet." I replied.

He sighed in relief and said, "My class is about to start in ten seconds. Love you Mom and please inform me of what happened to Phoebe."

"I will. Love you too." Then, he hangs up.

Gracie still played with my hair as I silently waited for Christian to enter the house with Phoebe. I hope shes fine. I hope what happened to her was nothing like how Jack did to me when I was still pregnant with Teddy.

The clock ticks and time passes, they're still not here.

"Momma, I'm sleepy." Gracie said and I smiled and carried her to her bed. She's the spoiled one out of my three kids. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep so I went to the bathroom to prepare the bathtub. After that,I paced back and forth in the living room, waiting for Christian.

_Christian. . . Christian. . . what's taking you so long?_

Then, the doorknob twisted and the first one I saw is Taylor with a hurtful expression. My eyes went huge as saucers and my heart wrenched upon seeing the sight of red-eyed Christian carrying our daughter with those ragged clothes.

I gasped and a tear came out of my eye. "What happened to her?" I whispered.

Christian said nothing as he went to the bathroom and I followed. When we entered, he woke her up. "Baby? Baby? We're home. We're gonna give you bath."

My little Phoebe opened her eyes and she looked at me with lonely eyes. "Mommy?" She whispered.

"Sweetie, yes, it's me." I said, coming near her and rubbed my hand on her face. I cannot stop crying. Never in my life I thought I would see her like this. . . so sad and _broken_.

"Momma's gonna give you a bath, okay?" Christian said as if she's a baby.

She nodded blankly and stood up in her own feet. Christian went out of the room, leaving me with Phoebe.

I started to take off Phoebe's clothes. She smelled like she hadn't taken a bath for how many days.

"Mommy missed you." I said while pulling her dress up, leaving her in just her bra and underwear and I couldn't bear what I saw. There are _purple_ _bruises_ everywhere!

I cried even harder as I held her face. "What did your kidnapper do to you?"

She didn't answer. . . she didn't even hear me. She keeps on looking at the ground with a 'deep in thought' expression.

I kissed her forehead and I took off her bra and underwear and guided her to the bathtub.

My eyes are now sore. I cannot stop weeping. What did her kidnapper do to her? She says nothing as I put shampoo on her hair. I grabbed the soap and she begun to hum a song. I rubbed the soap to her body and she winced everytime the soap got to her bruise. Nevertheless, she continues to hum the song.

Later, I noticed that she was humming "Can't Help Falling In Love". She's still lost in her thoughts as I helped her to stand up and help her put on the bathrobe. I called for Gail and she was right there with red eyes also; proof that she had cried.

"Oh, Sweetie." She said as she looked at Phoebe then hugged her immediately.

"Ow" Phoebe winced but still. . . _emotionless_.

"Mrs. Taylor, could you please help her put on some clothes upstairs and tuck her in to bed?" I said with a hoarse voice and she nodded, bringing Phoebe with her upstairs.

I went out also and saw Christian standing up by the window of our living room. His face was. . . _hurt_. I've never seen that kind of hurt.

"Christian? Where did you find her?" I asked as I stood on his opposite side.

"Do you really want to hear?" He asked.

"Of course! I wanna know why my daughter acts as if she's mentally ill!"

"_She is_ mentally ill!" He whispered-yelled and I was frozen. My vibrant, happy-go-lucky, sweet Phoebe is mentally ill? Can this night just give my tears a rest? This hurts deep into my core.

"What happened?" I managed to ask despite of the pain.

"I went to meet her dormmate and she told me that Phoebe spent Thanksgiving with her _so-called_ boyfriend. We asked her to lead us to his house and when we got there, I saw Phoebe lying down on the front porch looking like a _beggar_."

He began to sob as I do too.

He continued, "I woke her up, thinking that she'll be fine now that her Daddy's here. . . her _hero _is here. But I was wrong. She woke up acting like she's gone mad. I carried her, ignoring her protest. She cried out of frustration and fell asleep."

"Christian. . ."

"You know what the worst part is? She _wasn't kidnapped_!" My eyes shot confused at him and I asked, "What do you mean?"

"I forced her to come home. She disagreed. She said she'll wait for her _master _to come back. You know what this means?" He said with a voice that seemed to be suffering. I got what he meant and I shook my head and said, "no, no, no, no!"

"She was _sub_, Ana. Our daughter was a _sub_." I slowly sank to the gound, absorbing what my husband just said. We just had this conversation two months ago. I never thought it would be real! I _never dreamed_ it would be!

Then I felt him beside me, holding me close. . . crying with me, accompanying me in this grief night.

**I shed a tear for this chapter. :'( **

**Tell me what you thought. Thanks Guys. :)**


	10. Broken Phoebe

**Here's Chapter 9 Guys! Thanks for your compliments. ;)) I appreciate it. You'll know why Adam left and why he does BDSM some chapters later. :)**

**Chapter 9: Broken Phoebe**

Ana's POV

I woke up with Gracie jumping on the bed. "Momma! -_breathes_- You didn't tell- _breathes_- me- _breathes_- that-_breathes_-Phoebe is coming home!"

"Honey, stop jumping." Christian said and she followed. She knew her father didn't like disobedience.

"I was walking here and I take a peek at her room and she was there sleeping!" She chirped happily then added, "I cannot wait to play my dolls with her again! I'll braid her hair the way she likes it and we'll watch movies together."

Me and Christian just stared at each other and I raised my brow, signalling him to explain to her.

Christian sits up and Gracie sits on his lap, facing him.

"I have to tell you something, Gracie." He speaks tenderly.

"What is it Daddy?" She asked.

"Well, Phoebe's. . . _sick_ and she might not want to those things with you." He spoke in a way that seemed to be cautious.

Gracie looked at Christian as if she was hearing another language. "What? Phoebe doesn't want to spend time with me?"

"She's sick, sweetheart. When she goes back to normal, she'll play with you." Our hearts broke at Gracie's expression. She nods with painful expression in her eyes.

"Well, honey, I have a transaction today. Daddy's gotta go." Christian kissed her little nose before she stands up and gets off the bed.

"Gracie, eat your breakfast now. Daddy's gonna drive you to school." I said and she nods, going out of our room.

I look at Christian then asked, "What do you mean by_ transaction _exactly?"

He took off his clothes and answered, "I am going to search for Francis Adam Hale." With that, he enters the bathroom. I sighed and prayed that he will find him. He must pay for all the things he's done to my daughter.

Speaking of my daughter, I stood up and walked to her room. To my surprise, she's awake. She sits and rocks herself, looking. . . _empty._ I walked to her and sat beside her.

"I missed you, Sweetheart." I said and with relief, she replies "I missed you too Mommy. . ." But my frown appeared when she added, "I miss Master also."

I frowned and stared at her, "Why in the hell would you miss him?" I try not to raise my voice high.

"He completes me. He's like my missing puzzle piece." She replies blankly then she startled me when her eyes popped in fear. Then, she begins to bite her nail. That's something she doesn't do.

She rocked herself again and said, "Oh no, got to pleasure Master. I am late." I closed my eyes with that, hiding the anger that's raging inside me. She's totally a submissive.

"Why don't we just get something to eat?" I said as I helped her out of the bed. I guided her as we went to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Mrs. Grey! Good Morning Phoebe!" Gail greeted us.

Phoebe just looked around uncomfortably. "Maybe Master's in his playroom and he is already waiting for me."

Anger was raging inside of me the moment she spoke the word, _'playroom'._ But I know showing her my anger will do no benefit so I just maintained composure.

"Just sit, Phoebe. You need something to eat." I told her and thankfully, she obeyed.

"PHOEBE!" Gracie screamed her name from the kitchen door. She's now wearing her school uniform. She ran toward Phoebe and hugged her tight.

"Ow!" Phoebe winced at the pain. Gracie's hug probably had an impact on her bruises.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked.

"No Gracie. You didn't." She replied with a little voice.

"Your hair's messy. I'll braid it." Gracie said ans she begins to braid Phoebe's hair.

"Ana, Baby" I heard Christian call behind me and I turned to look at him.

"Will you please set up an appointment with Dr. Flynn? Tell him to start a therapy tomorrow and you'll go with Phoebe, okay?" He said and I nodded.

"Where are you going to be when she begins therapy?" I asked.

"On search for Francis Adam Hale." He spoke the name as if it's poison. Well, it really is a poison.

"I'll do that." I said.

"I know you would, okay?" He said as he pressed his lips to my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too." Then, we looked back to our kids. Gracie just finished braiding Phoebe's hair and it was like holy ground when she smiled.

"Thank you." Phoebe smiled at Gracie and then they hugged. It probably isn't that tight because Phoebe didn't wince.

"Gracie, we'll go now." Christian said and Gracie nodded. He leans forward to Phoebe and kisses her forehead.

"He'll pay for this, Phoebe. He will." Then, Christian and Gracie went out hand-in-hand.

"Gail, try small talks with Phoebe, okay? I'm just going to call Dr. Flynn and Teddy." I whispered to Gail and she nodded.

I went to mine and Christian's room and pulled out my phone and dial Dr. Flynn's number.

"Good Morning, Dr. Flynn speaking."

"Good Morning Dr. Flynn! It's Ana." I said.

"Ana? It's been twenty years! How're you doing?" He gasps. Yes, it's been twenty years since Christian stopped therapy with him.

"Something's wrong and I need your help." I said.

He sounded alarmed when he answered, "What's wrong?"

"Phoebe went off to New York to study college and. . . she became a Sub." I swallowed with the word 'Sub'. No parent would ever want their child to be like that, right?

"WHAT?" He practically screamed at the phone.

"You heard what I said." I said calmly.

"How's Phoebe doing now?"

"She's gone mad, Dr. Flynn."

He sighed deeply and said, "Can you please come here tomorrow? You're not busy that time, right?"

"No" I answered. I only work morning and afternoon but right now, _enough with working, my daughter needs me_.

"Okay, come here eight o'clock sharp. We'll try to cure Phoebe." I nodded and mumbled my gratitude.

He replied, "No problem."

I hang up then dialled Teddy's number. After a few rings, he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Sweetie, it's Momma."

"Did you find Phoebe? How is she? Did you find the kidnapper?" He shot questions at me.

"Teddy, we found her."

"Thank goodness! But. . . why do you sound sad? You just found her."

I took a deep breath then said, "She was hurt too much so she's got mental illness for now."

There was a pregnant pause. . .

"Phoebe? Mentally sick?" Ted asked and I felt the ache within it.

"I'm afraid so."

He took a deep breath then said, "Mom, please do whatever it takes to cure her. Bring her back to the _Happy Phoebe _we knew." He pleaded and I could see his eyes in my head.

"We'll do everything we could, Ted. I promise." I vowed to him.

"Thank you Mom. I should go now. I have to go to my class." He said.

"Bye Ted. I love you."

"Love you back Mom. Take care of Phoebe for me, Mom. Bye." He hangs up then I closed my eyes and whispered to myself. "_I'll take care of Phoebe. . ."_

**Guys, I hope this was okay for you. Next Chapter, THERAPY! :DD **

**Btw, I cannot upload three to five chapters like I used to because tomorrow, we'll have class already. But I'll try to upload one each day. **


	11. Therapy and Flashbacks

**Hey guys! It's been a day since I haven't updated. So. . . I am going to update right now. Haha.**

**Chapter 10: Therapy **

Phoebe's POV (finally!) :)

This day, Mom woke me up early and along with Sawyer, we ride silently in the car. Seattle's the same as before. The place seems all gloomy to me unlike _New York_.

Upon thinking of that place, my mind drifted off to Adam again. His green eyes, his tousled brown hair and freckles. I still remember how he left me like it was yesterday. When he left me, I felt like I was being stabbed by hundreds of knifes. It really did hurt. I know he loves me. I know he does.

Then, I found myself reminiscing.

_(flashback)_

_I just woke up from a deep sleep. Adam just punished me with a belt because I wore a very short skirt last night when we met at our 'date'._

_I sighed. For me, when we date, it's real. I feel like he is really my boyfriend. But, I don't know if he feels like that too. I glanced up at the clock and it's eleven o'clock in the evening. My throat felt dry, I need a drink._

_I lazily stood up and put on my panties and. . . _where are my clothes? _Maybe, I left it in the playroom. So I just opened his closet and saw a huge red shirt. I put on and it reached my thigh. _

_I went out of the room and headed straight to the kitchen. The moment I was drinking water, I hear strums of a guitar. I smiled to myself and put the glass back on the table. I walked towards the living room and found him sitting on the couch with black jeans, bare feet and no shirt. He looked really hot especially when he plays the guitar._

_Then, his eyes went to face mine. I smiled at him and he smiles back causing him to stop playing the guitar._

_"Go ahead and play." I encouraged._

_"It's very hard to play when you look so hot, wearing my shirt." He grinned at me and I felt blood on my cheeks. I'm blushing._

_"I'm not as hot as you are." I said._

_"Whatever you say. Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" His eyes narrowed at that._

_"Well _Master_, I was drinking water and I heard you playing the guitar so. . ." His brows furrowed then he replied, "We're not in the playroom. Call me Adam."_

_"Whatever" I said as I went to sit beside him. I rested my head on his shoulder and he pressed his cheek on my head._

_"Will you play something for me?" I requested. _

_"Of course" I hear the smile in his voice. Then, he started to play the guitar. My eyes were closed the whole time. After seconds, I figured out the song. Then I began to sang,_

_"_Shall I stay would it be a sin if I can't help falling in love with you_?" I finished the song with a sleepy voice and the last thing I can remember before sleeping is when he pressed his lips into my head._

_(end flashback)_

"Here we are, Sweetie" Mom said and I just nodded.

"You are humming that song again." She stated and still, I just nodded and stopped singing the song. Mom held my hand as we entered the small building. We stopped at a door then knocked. A guy in his old age was the one who opened it.

"Ana. . . Phoebe!" He nods to us and I nodded back, emotionless.

"Dr. Flynn, Phoebe is ready for the appointment." Mom said to him. Appointment to what? He's a Doctor? I didn't notice that we are in a Health Center or something. . . I barely notice anything at all.

"Hello Phoebe, come with me." Dr. Flynn handed his hand and cautiously, I took it. Master doesn't like anyone touching even just an inch of my skin.

He led me towards this room and told me to sit and I did. Then, he was in front of me, the desk comes between us.

"Well, Phoebe, I am Dr. John Flynn and I am a friend. You can trust me. I am someone good to confide with." I didn't react on what he said but he just kept on going.

"Your parents have noticed the change in you. Well, I do too. Your eyes look. . . _lifeless_. Now, tell me Phoebe, what has been bothering you?"

I kept looking down. It hurts too much to speak about this. How can he understand BDSM relationships? How can he understand me?

"Phoebe, come on, tell me." He persuades in such tenderness. No response. "Phoebe, please."

I took a deep breath then said, "The man I love left me." My voice was dry. I haven't spoken for how many hours. Maybe, more than ten?

"How did it all start?"

"I met him because of my dormmate Allie. For me, it was love at first sight. Then, he asked me to sign a contract. . . BDSM."

"Did you sign it?"

I nodded then spoke, "Yes, I did. I know he'll come to love me when I did sign."

"Did he love you?"

"_I know he does_. . ." Then, tears prickled down my cheeks.

"You are not bothered by the thought that he beats you?"

"Never. It was all pleasure for him so it was fine for me. The punishments became less later." I said while sobbing.

He nodded then said, "What made him leave?" I don't know the answer to that but I still remember that day.

_(flashback)_

_It's Sunday night and tomorrow, I'll be going back to the dorm. I cooked lasagna for Adam. He loves my lasagna. He said it's perfect._

_Then, I felt arms wrapped around me from behind._

_"I like that smell." He whispers in my ear._

_"I knew you would." I laughed then I got out of his arms then put the lasagna on plate then handed it to him. He smiled then sat on the stool and I did the same across him._

_"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked._

_"I had heavy lunch." I answered leaning on the table. He just nodded then focused on eating. The whole time I was just watching him. He looks so radiant and happy. After he finished his lasagna, he looked right into me._

_"What?" He asked._

_"I like staring at you. You look so beautiful." He just smiled at that. I can't get over how handsome this man is. It's funny how he was so rude to me in our first weeks and now, he's so . . . I can't explain it. I've been holding back my feelings for him for the last two months and I cannot hide it anymore._

_"Adam, I have something to tell you."_

_He smiles and says, "What is it?"_

_"Adam. . . I don't know where to start."_

_"Go on." He encouraged._

_"I am in love with you. . . since the day we met." I looked straight into his eyes and he was shocked. It's as if he had seen a ghost. _

_"Phoebe. . . I-" His voice sounded tormented and I felt a pang of fear coming into me. It's sounds like he is going to reject me. He shakes his head looking guilty and I pressed my fingers to his lips._

_"Adam. . . I know you feel the same. I know you love me back. It's been obvious through your actions. Adam, please _listen to your heart." _He still continued to shake his head and he was about say something when I stopped his lips again but this time. . . with my mouth._

_I pulled back then said, "For once Adam, listen to your heart." He paused for a while staring right into my eyes then he kissed my lips._

_That night, he led me to his room and we made love. It's been the first time we did this without those toys. It's pure love. . . it is. Before I drift off to sleep, I mumbled the words, "I love you" to him._

_I woke up the next morning with a smile on my face. My hands reached for him but he wasn't there. That's odd. I stood up and prepared myself for class. Gosh! Where's Adam? Well, I am getting late so I decided to go to the dorm and get my video camera._

_I called for a cab then headed straight to the dorm. I entered to our room and I saw a letter on my bed._

_"Hey Grey! Here at Phil's. Adam told me to give this letter to you! - Allie_

_A letter? From Adam? It was a little bit crumpled as I picked it up to read it._

_Phoebe,_

_I am really, really sorry about last night. I. . . I don't know what happened. Phoebe, I am leaving. You aren't a great Sub at all. You shouldn't love me. Let's call the contract off. I cannot do this anymore. I am really sorry Phoebe. Thanks for the memories._

_- Adam_

_Tears came out and I felt like I was . . . nothing. Am I this worthless? I gave him my all and still it wasn't enough? I shook my head. He's still in denial. I thought he was going to admit it. _

_My Adam, my Master, my life is. . . gone! No! No! He will come back! He will! Before I knew it, I headed off again to his house. I don't have keys so I decided to wait in the front porch. I'll wait . . . no matter how long it will take._

_(end flashback)_

"Phoebe?" Dr. Flynn got me away from my flashback. I got startled then I replied, "I wasn't a great Sub." That fact hurt like hell. . .

Dr. Flynn sighed and asked, "Are you sure you didn't feel any trauma at his punishments?"

I shook my head. This is a lot painful than the beatings he gave.

"You'll heal through time." He said, putting to close our therapy.

**Guys, do you think they should end up together? :)) Sorry, not good with therapies.**


	12. Plans and Relief

**Hey Guys, I'm glad you are liking the story. ;)) Thanks a lot. :DD**

**Chapter 11: Plans and Relief**

Christian's POV

I had a perfect life. I have a beautiful wife who accepted my past and loves me unconditionally, I have a son who's like the other version of me. I have a little girl who makes me smile often and I _had_ a beautiful radiant daughter. It was all perfect! Till that fucker came!

Why does it have to be my daughter? Why not anyone else?

I was seated on my office chair and Taylor just went in. "Sir, I have an update for you about Mr. Hale."

My attention was immediately caught. "What about him?"

"He is the son of James Hale."

_James Hale? _Damn, that man's rich. . . but not as rich as me. That Adam Hale cannot ever get away from this.

"Report all you know." I told Taylor.

"Well, he's about to graduate Medical School. It's his last year. He's interested in art but took up medicine for unknown reasons. He plays the guitar." Cut this crap! I don't care about this guy's hobbies or interests.

"Sir, all of his ex-Subs were gray-eyed." I froze at that. Gray eyed?

"Why?" I asked dryly.

"We won't know, Sir unless you get to talk to him."

"_I won't talk to him_. . . _he'll be feeling my punch _the moment I get to see his face." I talked powerfully.

"Sir, what case would you like to file on him?" He asked.

"I would have said sexual assault but he could get away with it." It's an unpleasant truth.

"Why would that be Sir?" He asked curiously.

"BDSM requires a contract and my daughter signed one so. . . all we could do is beat the hell out of him." My hands are ready for this. The nerve of him to make _Christian Grey's daughter _as his _Sub_!

Taylor nodded, I'm sure he'll like to hurt that Hale. "We'll find his number and contact him, Sir. What's our approach?"

"Don't try to find his number. We'll contact the school's number to make things easier."

"Then what will we do?" He asked.

"Say that I am going to run a hospital and they should send Adam Hale as the representative of their school because he has the potential to make it to my new business." Taylor nodded.

"When shall he be here, Sir?"

"Tomorrow or the day after it." I replied with no hesitance. My anger for this guy is fueled with the strongest blaze of fire.

"On it, Sir." He said as he goes out of my office. What the hell just happened in my life? If Phoebe just went to Harvard, everything will be fine.

Then, someone entered my door and I was surprised to see that it is my lovely wife. Wait, isn't she supposed to be with Phoebe?

"Hey Baby" She greeted as she leans down on me to kiss lightly on my lips.

"Hey. I thought you're accompanying Phoebe with the therapy." I said.

"Well, I have a great news." Great news?

"What?"

"Phoebe's not mentally sick." That made me smile. I felt like half of the world has been lifted off my shoulders. It felt lighter. I felt relief with that. My daughter is not having a mental problem.

Ana came and sat on my lap and said, "She just has depression, Baby."

I took a deep breath then said, "Well, I sure hope to beat that Hale tomorrow."

"One thing about that Christian. . . she didn't get her trauma because she got punishments." What? That surprised me! She didn't act like that because of the cruelty?

The hint of disbelief is obvious in my eyes. "Then, what made her depress like that?"

"She fell in love with a man who wouldn't give her hearts and flowers." She replied and that makes me freeze. This is like history repeats itself. Ana was my Sub before but I gave her more. . . If I hadn't given Ana my heart, she would still survive. But Phoebe! I sighed at that. She's not as strong as Ana. Harsh but true.

"Well, I still have reasons to beat that guy up." I said.

"What?"

"For punishing my daughter and for _breaking her heart."_ I answered firmly.

"Good luck with that." She said and stood up.

"Where is Phoebe?" I asked.

"She's right outside, waiting for me." I nodded at that.

"Gotta go to work now, Christian. Phoebe will be fine with Gail in the house." She said but before she could even turn, Taylor entered.

"It was surprisingly easy, Sir. The school said that Adam just got home from New Jersey and he'll be here the day after tomorrow."

"Good job, Taylor. Thank you." I said sincerely.

"Well, good luck on that day." My wife said before kissing my cheek and nodding at Taylor then went outside my office.

I can't wait for that day. . .

**It's a short chapter Guys. They're all mad at him. ahaha. :)) Thanks thanks.**


	13. Eavesdropping

**I warned you already in the description. . . full of drama. ahahah. :))  
**

**Chapter 12: Eavesdropping**

Phoebe's POV

I stood outside Dad's office, waiting for my Mom to come out. Then, I heard what Taylor just said to Dad, "_It was surprisingly easy, Sir. The school said that Adam just got home from New Jersey and he'll be here the day after tomorrow." _

Then, I froze. Adam will be here? I walked backwards then sat on the black leather couch. My mind is still lost. Adam will come to Dad's office? What shall I do? I know Dad is going to hurt him. I won't let him do that. I never will. I got to come up a plan for this.

Mom went out and said to me, "You should go home now, Phoebe with Sawyer. I'll go to work." I stood up and we went down the elevators and out of Daddy's Building. Sawyer was there, waiting for me.

"I love you, Sweetie. I'll see you tonight." She pressed her lips on my forehead. I nodded then Sawyer opened the door of the backseat for me then I entered.

I said nothing during the whole ride. I began to reminisce again. Lord, it took me away. I was in another world. I find myself in the past once again.

_(flashback)_

_I find myself waking up in the Sub's room. Last night was my first night to be his Sub. It wasn't as bad as I thought. It was pretty intense, actually but nothing painful._

_I stretched and stood up and wear my clothes from last night. I went out of the room and went straight to his. I opened the door and there he is. . . peacefully asleep, fully clothed. He looks so peaceful._

_I just had this idea. I went downstairs and headed straight to the kitchen. What to cook? Hmmm. . . I opened the fridge and upon looking at the food, I knew exactly what to cook. After minutes of cooking, I am finally finished. _

_Then, I grabbed the tray and put the plate of eggs and bacon with the glass of milk. I carefully went upstairs and went inside his room. _

_I put the tray on the table beside his bed. I showered him with sweet kisses causing him to wake up. His eyes slowly opened. _

_"Phoebe? What? It's so early! Shouldn't you be asleep?" I frowned at that. Couldn't he just say, "Hey Phoebe, Good morning!" Nevertheless, I ignored his bad morning greeting._

_"I cooked breakfast for you." I said to him and his face got confused. He looked straight to the table and grinned a little._

_"Breakfast in Bed?" He asked._

_"Well yeah." I said shyly. Then, I reached out for the tray and he shifted so he could sit. Then, I placed the tray on his lap and his grin spreads. I sat on the end of the bed, just smiling back at him._

_"Eggs and Bacons." He said to himself. He began to eat then he asked me, "Did you eat already?" I shook my head, making him frown. He doesn't like it when I don't eat. He wants me healthy._

_"I am not hungry." I reasoned out. He just took a deep breath then said, "Okay, we'll share breakfast. Come here." He said and I sat closer to him, the tray between us._

_It was the perfect breakfast. _

_(end flashback)_

"Miss Grey, we are here." Sawyer informed me upon parking in front of our house. I nodded at him and went out of the car. I went straight inside the house.

"Phoebe? You're home early." Gail said as I entered the house.

"Yes." I whispered then headed straight to my room. I sat on the bed, hugging my red pillow and looked outside the window. I can see the meadow from afar. It looked so peaceful.

The last time we had a family picnic was a year ago during Teddy's vacation. I sighed. I miss Teddy. We fight a lot but we still love each other. Aren't siblings supposed to be like that? What would he do if he finds out on what Adam did? I bet he'll react like Dad. After all, he's like the twin of my father.

Oh, Adam. . . Adam. . .

I closed my eyes and let the past take me away once more.

_(flashback)_

_"So tell me, Phoebe. How is Adam as a boyfriend?" Allison asked excitedly. She's lying down her bed and I am lying on mine. I'm pretty sure it's late but her question was too interesting._

_"Well, he's very sweet actually." I replied. I don't even know if he is really my boyfriend. Of course, we act like we are really together in public but if it's just the two of us, it'll always be me who does sweet things._

_"How sweet?"_

_Uh. . . "Very sweet" I wish my answer sounded convincing. _

_"Phil's very sweet, you know."_

_"It's obvious, Allie." _

_"I am just happy I have him, you know. He accepts me for who I am and he knows what to do if I'm angry. I finally found someone who can put up with me. _He loves me _and that I am happy of." She sounded so sure. Her voice was really dreamy and her tone was full devotion to Phil. _

_At this moment, I feel so insanely jealous. I wish I could be just like him and Phil. They really are in love. Super in love. She knows the fact that Phil really loves her. Well me? I am just living with his _faith_ that he loves me back. Someday, he'll say those three words to me. He will. That I am certain of._

_"Allie, I need to sleep now. Goodnight." My voice sounded bitter. Allison's lucky. . . very lucky._

_"Goodnight" She squealed. With the envy rushing through my heart, I managed to sleep._

_. . . Ring. . . Ring. . . I slowly opened my eyes and searched for my ringing phone. Who in the world would call this late?_

_"Phoebe, phone too loud. . . Answer it." Allison told me incoherently and got to sleep again. I found my phone then answered,_

_"Hello?" My voice sounded sleepy._

_"Phoebe, it's Adam." Then, my whole system went awake upon hearing his voice._

_"Adam? Why are you calling? Is there something wrong?" I asked, very worried._

_"Phoebe, I know this sounds annoying but. . ." This is new! He sounded shy._

_"But?" I prompted._

_"I had a _nightmare._ . . A bad one." He answered, making me feel surprised. _

_"What was it about?" I asked._

_"Too painful to talk about." He replied. _

_"What shall I do to keep those away?" I asked again. _

_"Will you please sing for me and until I fall asleep?" He requested, making me blush. I am not really a great singer and my voice sounded sleepy. H wouldn't think it's music._

_"Could I just _hum_?" I asked, hoping he's say yes._

_"Yes, you could." A wave of relief went into me._

_"What song?" _

_"Can't Help Falling In Love." I smiled at that. I always loved that song. It was playing in the car where I first kissed him. I began to hum and the phone is silent. When I finished the song, I checked on him._

_"Adam?"_

_"Still awake, Phoebe. I'm halfway to sleep." He sounded like he is going to sleep so I started to hum again. This time, I didn't finish the song._

_"Adam?" No answer. "Adam?" No answer again, he's already asleep. I took advantage of him sleeping and the line on. . ._

_"I love you, Adam. . . so much." Then I hang up and the clock on my phone read "2:45 am". I sighed, if only I could tell him this when his awake, I'd tell them countless times. But he doesn't love me. . . yet and he will. Later, he won't be the man who'll gain pleasure when I'm in pain._

_(end flashback)_

I opened my eyes and let out a deep breath. Those were the time when I was sure that he doesn't love me. Those were the early weeks.

Now, I am completely sure that he will be in Dad's office tomorrow or so. I got to keep away from Sawyer. I got to escape from him. I'll be seeing my Master and won't let my father hurt him. Nothing's gonna stop me.

**Guys, the next chapter will be in Adam's perspective. :)) **


	14. Confrontation

**Thanks guys for the reviews! :)) I decided to create this chapter in Adam's point of view. Well, I hope it'll go on well.**

**Chapter 13: Confrontation**

Adam's POV

After staying in New Jersey for days, I was home in New York yesterday. I made it to school first and I was surprised when the school chose me to go to Grey Enterprises for an interview. I am way beyond nervous at that. I am going to meet my _ex-girlfriend'_s father.

There are fears with two different reasons that I am feeling over it. First, fear that I might not be comfortable when I face Christian Grey. I cannot just look into his eyes, thinking that he isn't Phoebe's dad. And second, fear of my emotion overruling my action. What if I lost control? What if I get to show him my anger?

I went to my house just to pack some clothes. Pain immediately went through my chest. This glasshouse holds so much memories of Phoebe. I wasn't supposed to love her. She's my Sub. . . and an instrument to my revenge on Grey.

Entering my room, I cannot bear the pain. The bed is still tangled up and messy. I walked to it then sat. Her scent is still there. I closed my eyes and just inhaled it. There is no way we can be together. I picture her in my head. She's with Allison, probably talking about filmmaking and her eyes are sad. But she would move on from me.

Now, I am in a car ride in Seattle, waiting to go to Christian Grey's building. I hope I won't screw up this interview. Maybe if I screw it, I'd find another hospital. The service car parked in front of a really tall building and I feel my skin getting cold. I have been dreaming of this since I was eighteen and now, it is about to come true.

I entered and it was really elite. But I am not new to this. I went straight to the blonde receptionist and said, "I have an appointment with Christian Grey"

"Name, sir?" She asked.

"Francis Adam Hale." I replied formally.

She checked on the computer and smiled at me, "Just go up to the highest floor. His office is right there." I nodded and mouthed, 'thanks'. I entered the elevator and waited as it opened on the top floor.

I walked out and saw another blonde. "Excuse me Miss? I have an appointment with Christian Grey. My name's Francis Adam Hale of New York Medical School."

She smiled and said, "I'll just inform him, okay? Take a seat." She led me to a black leather couch as she headed straight to a door which I assumed to be his office.

I sat and fidgeted. I have been so nervous. But then, my thoughts drifted off to Phoebe. Should I call her and apologize? Should I go back to her dorm and ask her to forgive me? or would I just let her move on? I sighed. This hurts. She makes me feel emotions I wouldn't like to feel.

Then, the blonde girl came out of the door then said, "Mr. Hale, Mr. Grey is ready for you." I stood up and took a deep breath then entered the room with bravery packed in me.

I entered and there he was, standing by the window, looking down the scenery of Seattle. Then, I cleared my throat to get his attention. He looked at me with piercing, hard gray eyes.

"Good Morning, Mr. Grey. I am Francis Adam Hale." I spoke and he just nodded at me. He sat on his chair and I too in front his desk.

He took a deep breath then said, "Francis Adam Hale, I heard you are a great student and you are full of knowledge and determination."

"Thank you, Sir." Both of our voices are venomous. I guess he is just like this. . . _cruel_.

He continued saying, "But Mr. Hale, we are not here to discuss about business." My eyes furrowed at that. Curiosity filled through me. Then, all of a sudden, he stood up and punched my face causing me to fall to the ground.

"That's for hurting my daughter!" Then, he kicked me, "That's for making her a sub!"

Then my eyes got wide at that. The physical pain I felt was covered by the shock he just gave. How did he know? I looked up at him as I wiped the blood from my face.

"I got a call from her school, saying that she hasn't been in class for several days. I was fucking worried. I thought she was kidnapped-" Oh no! I don't think I'll like what he'll say.

He continued, "We met Allison and she led us to your house and YOU KNOW WHAT I FOUND?" He yelled at me. What did he found? My heart was beating fast.

"We found Phoebe lying down the front porch with dirty clothes, claiming that she'll wait for you.". . . Then, all of a sudden, the world just ended. Phoebe did that? I was visualizing her in my head, taking the break-up lightly then moving on. But it appeared that I understimated her love.

"Where is she now?" I managed to ask.

"You don't have the right to know where she is!" He screamed, kicking me again. "Why does it have to be her, huh? Why?"

Then, it's my time to speak, "_Why did it have to be Leila_, Grey? Why?" He froze, not knowing what to say. I stood up, facing him.

This is it. . . "I grew up motherless. My father blamed me for her death. For once in my life, I never felt loved by my folks until Leila came. I met her when she was staying at Dad's hotel. She was mischievous, funny and artistic. She's the one who taught me art! Even though her stay was over in Dad's hotel, she would visit me at our house and she'll bring me toys."

I cannot stop the tears right now and Christian is still frozen like a statue.

"She hangs out with me during her free time. I look up to her as a big sister, as a bestfriend and most of all, as a _mother_. She treated me the way my Dad never did. She treated me like a _child_." Then, I tilted my head.

"But she was almost gone each day and I missed her even more. Then, it had been years since I last saw her. She disappeared without even saying 'goodbye'. I was eighteen when I started to find her and there she was in New Jersey. She now has a family but she acted. . . _different_. She's not as radiant as the sun before." Grey closed his eyes at this.

"We began to talk and she told me _all_ about you. Since then, you were a demon in my sight. I hate you so much. You broke the only person that could make me feel loved. I decided to take up your lifestyle. . . the BDSM. And it was great, I discovered the _sadist in me_.

All of my Subs were gray eyed because they reminded me of you. When I saw Phoebe, it was double pleasure. She had your gray eyes and she's your daughter. It's total revenge, Grey."

My eyes are now red as I said, "_But I fell for her_. . . which is bad."

Grey looked tortured, looking at me.

"You stole a mother figure away from me." I said. Then, he closed his eyes and tilted his head and punched me once more.

Then, the door opened. I looked to who it was and it broke my heart. It was Phoebe with empty gray eyes and skinnier body. Christian and I froze at the sight.

She runs to me and hugged me tight. With tears prickling down my face, I hugged her even tighter. Then, she looks up at me and goes out of my hold. She did the unexpected. She knelt in front of me and begged, "Adam. . . Master, please take me back."

My breath was caught and more tears come down. She just did that in _front _of her father. At that moment, I just want to die. I couldn't bear to see her like this. I just became like Christian Grey.

**Well, that was dramatic. :/ Thanks.**


	15. Begging On My Knees

**Hey guys! I am really happy that you like the last chapter. *sigh of relief*. Here's chapter 14. :))**

**Chapter 14: Begging on My Knees**

Phoebe's POV

I ran and ran down the street. It felt like a race. . . me against time. I just successfully evaded Sawyer. I really hope Adam is here at my Dad's office. Then, I reached for my destination and I entered. The blonde workers are about to say 'hi' to me but I continued to run, ignoring them. I went inside the elevator and I uncomfortably scratch my head.

"Come on please, come on." I muttered to myself while catching my breath. Finally, the elevator door opened. I ran and immediately opened the door of my father's office.

And there, I saw it. Dad just punched him in the face. He looked right into my eye and it was a pure bittersweet. I felt sadness and hurt within me but at the same time I feel eternal glory as I see him again. I ran to him and hugged him tight.

He still smells the same. He smelled like freesia and lavender. His arms are my home. There's nowhere else I belong to. . . Just only him. He hugged me tight and I felt loved. I can hear the beating of his heart. It rapidly got quick.

Then, I knelt in front of him and held his hands. I began to sob, "Adam. . . Master, please take me back." Tears were streaming down my face. I'll be loosing my mind if he says 'no'.

"Get up, Phoebe. Please, get up." His voice sounded sad and begging as he tried to lift me up. But I shook my head and fought for my knees to stay on the ground.

"No. . . no. I am not going to stand up until you take me back." I sobbed and I looked like a complete pathetic.

"Phoebe" The disapproval in his voice was very visible. He still tried to make me stand up but I won't let him do so.

Then, I felt the arms of my father forcing me to stand straight up. I looked at him with fierce eyes. His eyes were sad and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Dad, let go of me." I growled at him. He still didn't let go.

"You are not going to be with him again, Phoebe!" He said and I got frustratedly try to get out from his arms. When I successfully did, I hugged Adam with no hesitance. But, he didn't hug me back which surprised me. I looked up to see his face and he looked pokerfaced.

"Mr. Hale, stay away from my daughter from now on. We both know that this affair has no benefit to anyone." Dad told him calmly.

I leaned forward to Dad and said, "Dad, this isn't just an affair. It's true love."

Dad just stared at me, looking hurt then Adam spoke, "Yes Sir. I promise to stay away from her. I won't ever interfere again." My eyes went big at that and I felt like I was a broken glass.

"NO! ADAM YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE! ADAM! ADAM! YOU CAN'T!" I cried out loud as I slowly go down to my knees and started pulling my hair.

I looked up to him and tear came out from the corner of his eye and he said nothing as he went out of Dad's office. I was about to stand up and run after him but Daddy held me tight, he's now on his knees too.

"Dad, please. Please Dad, let me go." I sobbed.

Dad never let go of me. He just ignored the kicks and punches I threw at him. After a few seconds, I just gave up. I just cried. I felt week. I had all the power to run after him but I was stopped.

"He hurt you, Sweetie. He did." Dad whispered

"Dad, I _love_ him." I cried to his chest.

"Sweetie, you're just eighteen. You'll still find a lot of men out there." He spoke.

"There's _no one_ like Adam, Dad."

"You'll heal, Sweetie. You will."He began to rock me back and forth then said, "You'll find a guy who will love you for who you are. Your relationship will be like _clean fabric_, you know. There will be _no stains_ that will take long to take off."

"Those stains can be taken off. We'll start over again."

"Sweetie, he is not the one for you." Dad stated those words and it made me cry. If that were true, I don't want to live anymore. I just cried and cried to his chest. What happened today is just too much to take so I slept in Daddy's arms.

I woke up and notice that it's night time and I am in my room in the house. I sighed and felt my dry throat. This happens everytime. I wake up in the middle of the night and get thirsty.

I went downstairs and found Gail in the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can get for you, Sweetie?" She asked.

"I can do it myself. Thank you." I replied politely as I opened the fridge and got the pitcher of water. Afterwards, I took a glass and poured the water in it and began to drink.

When I finished drinking, I asked Gail, "What are you doing here so late at night?"

"I am about to sleep, Phoebe. I just checked if there's still food in the fridge."

"Well, there isn't" I said.

"That's why I am going to the grocery tomorrow."

Then, my eyes lit up. I just had an idea. "I wanna come with you, Gail. I wanna help you."

Her look was confused. "You never accompanied me before."

"Well, I want to now." I reasoned and she smiled.

"Okay Sweetheart, we'll go tomorrow six pm since I am busy cleaning this house for the whole day." I nodded at her and managed to smile back.

"Time for me to go to sleep, Phoebe. Goodnight." She kissed my forehead as she went off to bed. I put back the pitcher in the fridge then headed straight to my room and grabbed the new phone Mom just bought me.

I dialled Adam's number. I still memorize it. After few rings, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Adam?" I whispered.

"Phoebe? Shouldn't you be asleep by this hour?" He's still scolding me and I smiled at that. I miss how I think it's cute when he becomes concern of me.

"Adam, I want to meet up with you tomorrow night. I'll meet you up outside the Seattle grocery. . . if you're_ still here_." I crossed my fingers. Gosh! I wish he's still here.

"Yes, I'm still here. I am staying at my Dad's hotel." I let out a sigh of relier on that. Then, he added, "Yes,I'll meet you up. What time?"

"Six" I replied.

"Okay, go to sleep now. You know how I don't like it when you sleep late."

"I just woke up but. . . I can sleep if you sing a song to me." There was a long pause but he answered, "_Could I just hum_?"

"Yes." I smiled, knowing that that was my reply to his request the last time. I lied down my bed and put the phone close to my ear.

"What song?" He asked. I can sense the smile on his voice. Only that it is bittersweet.

"_Can't Help Falling In Love_." I replied.

"I knew it." He laughed then began to hum. It sounded like wind chimes. This song was special for me. . . for us. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep and see Adam in my dreams.

**Wew! I hope this one's fine :DD**


	16. Only Once

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 15. Phoebe will ****not**** be pregnant in this story... **

**Chapter 15: Only Once**

Phoebe's POV

The whole day I was just pacing back and forth, waiting for the clock to strike six. Well, I just have an hour left. I heard someone knocking on my door.

"Who's that?" I asked.

The door opened and I saw Gracie with a shy grin. This is rare. She never knocks the door before going inside.

"Come here" I asked her with open arms and she run to me quickly and hugged me tight.

"You don't have to knock to get inside." I told her.

"But Daddy said I have to be careful around you." She answered with a small voice.

"You don't need to, okay?" I said as I kissed her forehead. Gosh! I love my sister so much. She's very cute. I noticed she's still wearing her school uniform.

"You just arrived from school?" I asked and she nodded.

"Why don't you change?"

She shook her head then said, "I wanna braid your hair first." I smiled widely then nodded. She shifted, moving to my back and began to braid my hair.

"Tell me all about school." I said and she bagan to talk about her bestfriend. She said they call each other 'Twinnies'. It made me laugh when she called her crush, Ed Sheeran in London and immediately hang up. Then, she talked about her teacher and how she thinks he's gay. I sighed. Gracie's so happy to be with.

I didn't notice that we were talking for an hour until Gail showed up.

"We're leaving in five minutes, Phoebe." She said then I nodded. Gail quickly went out of my room.

"Where are you going?" Gracie asked.

"I'm helping Gail buy food for the fridge." I lied. _I am going to see the love of my life. _

I stood up and grabbed my coat. Gracie held my hand as we went out of my room. We met up Gail who is waiting at the front door. I kissed Gracie's right cheek then whispered, "Laters". Me and Gail were out of the house and we just decided to walk. The grocery's not that far anyways.

While we were walking, she kept on talking about the food that we should buy and I didn't pay any attention. The main objective of me going to the grocery store is to meet up with Adam.

Then, after a long time of walking that seemed like years, we finally arrived in the grocery store. Adam was nowhere to be seen. I thought he was supposed to be waiting here outside. _Maybe he wouldn't come_. My lips went on a hard line with that thought. Please God! Please! Please, he'll meet me up here.

I began to fidget and luckily, Gail didn't notice. We entered the store then Gail said to me, "Phoebe? Can you find some white wine? You surely know what brand your parents want." I nodded at her, still feeling uncomfortable. She smiled and went on the right side and I went on the other, searching for the wine.

Then, all of a sudden, someone grabbed my arm, pulling me in the corner of the meat section. I was about to scream but he covered my mouth. I lifted up my face to see who it is and I felt Angels blowing their horns when I saw that it's Adam.

I smiled at him and he did too. He put his hand from my mouth and his other hand held mine. He pulled me and we were running outside the grocery. Gail's probably getting worried. I just laughed at that thought.

"Where are we going?" I managed to ask him while catching my breath.

He laughed then said, "Anywhere that we might be able to sit."

I giggled then my eyes spotted the bench at the sidewalk. Then I told Adam, "Look! There!" We ran and stopped upon reaching the bench. We were laughing while taking breaths. Running away was fun.

Then, I took a seat and he did too. There is no space between us. I looked at him and he's looking at me with pure intensity.

"What?" I asked.

"I missed you." He whispered to me. I smiled at him then pressed my lips lightly to his. It all started out as an innocent kiss but all of a sudden, it got deeper. I was feeling it until he pulled away and his eyes looked. . . confuse.

"Why do you love me?" He asked out of the blue.

I grinned then said, "Because you are Francis Adam Hale. There's no one for me to love apart from you."

He shook his head then my emotions of happiness turned into worry. "What's wrong?"

"I beat you with belts, canes and whips and you can still say that?" His voice was venomed by the sound of disbelief.

"Yes" I replied with strong certainty. "What's wrong? Is it about my father? Don't mind him. I'll talk to him until he approves. If he won't, I'll _elope _with you."

His eyes were shocked. He's looking at me as if I am a ghost. "You can't do that." He whispered in horror.

"I can do it because I love you." I replied.

"This is too much. I don't deserve this." He mumbled to himself as his fingers pulled his hair.

"Don't say that." I caressed his back.

He took a deep breath before saying, "We _don't deserve _each other, Phoebe. I agreed to meet you up to say goodbye." I was numb at that moment. It took some time for me to understand what he is saying.

"We deserve each other." I said emotionless.

"I don't deserve your love and you don't deserve pain." I cannot afford to look at him. It hurts too much.

Then, he stood up then knelt in front of me. His hands were resting on my lap. He took a deep breath then said, "When I first saw you, I felt something in my heart that I am trying so hard to deny. When I found out who you are, the denial went even more powerful. But right now, I cannot deny what I feel. I can't stop my heart . . . which is why I need to leave."

My eyes looked at his. He just _undirectly_ said that he loves me!

"You don't need to leave, Adam." I convinced, my palm on his cheek. He leaned into my touch then I felt something wet in my palms. He's crying.

"I need to. We're too _scarred_." He sobbed and I don't know what to reply. I pulled my hand from his cheek. How could he describe our love as _scarred_? Well, if it is, we can live through it.

He shifted as his hands pulled something out from the pocket of his coat. It was a gold necklace with a guitar as its pendant. It reminded me of the time where we sang on his couch. He reached and put it on my neck.

Then, he looked intently at me. "Phoebe, I'll only say this once so you better listen." I nodded at him.

"I love you." He spoke then all of a sudden, the world just spinned fast. I am not sure if what I heard was right. He finally said those words. The thought of him loving me wasn't of optimism anymore. . . it was of _fact_.

"I'll go now." He kissed my lips before leaving. I was just sitting there, watching him leave. He disappeared in my sight when the distance he was walking to was consumed by darkness.

Tears were streaming down my eyes as I touched the necklace. He loves me, I love him but why is it so complicated? Why is _he_ complicated?

"THERE SHE IS!" I heard someone from behind me and it is Taylor with crying Gail and my angry Dad. I quickly wiped off my tears then hid the necklace under my clothers.

Gail's arms were around me and she sobbed on my neck. "I thought we lost you again. Please, stop doing this evade thing." I nodded at her and then we stood up. I met the wrathful gaze of my father.

"That's it, Phoebe Ana Grey! You are having a personal bodyguard!"

**Wew! This one was special for me. He finally said those three words. Awww 3**


	17. Guido

**Hey guys, here's Chapter 16! I'll be introducing a new character here. ;)**

**Chapter 16: Guido**

Phoebe's POV

I went home, feeling Dad's anger. He is very mad at me. Well, of course he should be. I still feel numb about Adam leaving me. That came off really unexpected. It was bittersweet. He said he loves me and that seemed to make me feel beyond joyful. It was bitter when he left.

Now, I was lying on my bed, staring up the ceiling. I see my shadow in it. The moonlight was my only companion at night. Dad said that Taylor's nephew will be my personal bodyguard and he will arrive tomorrow.

I cannot say that I am happy about that. For me, bodyguards mean no freedom. Then, my thought went to Adam.

Why would he want to leave like that? Why can't a boy and a girl who love each other just be together peacefully? Why does love always have drama? There are millions of questions running through my brain now.

My fingers pulled the necklace from under my shirt and I just stared at it. It really is beautiful. It reminded me of the times he'll get to play the guitar for me. For some reason, I need an outlet to all these emotions.

I stood up the clicked the switch on. I opened the drawer of my study table then saw a red vacant notebook. I grabbed it and it had a pen inside it.

I sat on my study chair and opened the notebook. I began to write.

_Dear Adam,_

_I really wish you could be here with me. I hope things are just simple. Why does it have to be this complex? Why do _you _make it complex? _

_Adam, I love you so much. I don't know if I could ever get over this powerful emotion. Right now, Dad has hired a bodyguard for me and he's mad. He doesn't like it when I evade. Well, what parent would? _

_Thank you for the necklace, Adam. I love it but not as much as I love you. Well, even though you only said it once, I know that you love me as deep as I feel to you. I don't know where I get this. I just know. . ._

_'Till next time, Adam. I love you._

_xPhoebe_

Numbly, I put back the notebook in the drawer then switched off the lights. Then, I lie down the bed and went to sleep. Even in my dreams, Adam still haunts me.

The next day, I woke up with ray of sun shining through my room. I stretched, sitting up then my throat felt dry. I need to drink. I stood up then went out of my room. Upon going down the stairs, I hear noises from people.

Then there was Dad with Mom beside him. Along with them is Taylor and a guy with brown curly hair and ocean blue eyes. Is that Taylor's nephew? He doesn't look like an American.

"She's awake." Mom stated with a smile while Daddy still looked serious.

"Phoebe, this is Guido Taylor, nephew of Taylor and your bodyguard from now on." Dad introduced. Guido's gazed turned to me and he wore a very sincere smile. I just nodded. His smile is too sweet for a bodyguard.

"Phoebe, I hope you will not be a pain in the ass to Guido." Dad said with complete seriousness. I nodded at him.

"Okay Christian, it's time for us to go. We need to work." Mom smiled at Dad and he did too but it was just a little smile. "Gracie?" Dad called out then she's immediately running down the stares.

"Let's drop you off to school." Dad just said. Gracie nodded then looked at me. "Bye bye Phoebe! Have a nice day!" She said then reached up to kiss my cheek. I hugged her tight then let her go.

"You're not allowed to go out of this house, Phoebe." Dad told me and I nodded again.

"Let's go!" Dad said to Mom, Gracie and Taylor.

"Sawyer's outside too." Mom said to Dad before kissing my forehead. They went out of the house, leaving me alone with Guido.

"So. . . uh. . . it's nice to meet you, Ms. Phoebe Grey. I heard a lot about you. Even though you are not a celebrity, my little sister admires you. She thinks your eyes are pretty and she wants an autograph. So, can she have one?" He blubbered, giving me headache. His too talkative to be a bodyguard.

"I'll take a bath." I said coldly. He just nodded, still having that big smile. He didn't look like I offended him. I don't like too talkative people. I rolled my eyes then went to the bathroom.

The day started off normal. Take a bath, Eat, Watch TV, Lie down and _think of Adam_. Only this time, there's a talkative bodyguard on the background. I just met him and I think he's annoying.

I just nod at every statement he says. Then, the telivision showed a trailer of a Sandra Bullock film. Damn! She's my favorite actress. If I would have a film, I want her to star in it. My breath was caught when the letters, "_Now_ _Showing_" came at the end.

"That Sandra Bullock's a great actress but too bad! Her husband cheated on her. Can you believe that?" He mumbled and I just ignored him.

"Did that really mean what he said?" I asked formally.

"If you are reffering to his statement of not going out of this house, yes." Why does he always speak a lot of words? He could just say 'yes'.

I nodded at him. I need a plan. I need to go out of this house and watch that Sandra Bullock film. What to do? Surely, this Guido is very obedient to father.

"Ooops! I need to poop!" He said then ran to the bathroom. Afterwards, I smelled something different. Gosh! He just farted! Eew! This is so impolite. Then, a light bulb just appeared above my head. It's time for me to escape.

I quickly ran outside the house and when I reached the highway, I called for a cab. I entered and I said, "To the theatres."

After several minutes, I was there. I bought a ticket then headed inside. The moment I entered, the movie began. It was pretty funny! Sandra made me forget the world. She made me forget my angry father, my annoying bodyguard and the man who caused me sorrow.

The movie ended and I was still smiling. However, my smile was put to an end when I saw a sweet couple going outside with arms wrapped around each other. It's so sad to think that I can't ever be like that with Adam or with anyone else. I checked on my watch and it's already six thirty in the evening.

I ran fast and called for a cab then headed straight home. I entered the door and I was right. They're all waiting worriedly for me. Dad, Mom, Gracie, Gail and Taylor. Wait, what? Where's Guido?

"Where in the hell were you, young lady?" I was met again by my father's angst.

"Uh. . . I-" I stuttered. I didn't know what to say. He'll think it's absurd when I'll tell him I went out to watch a Sandra Bullock movie.

"I-" Gosh! I didn't know what to say. I got terrified by the look of his eyes.

"She was with me." Guido appeared and I looked at him quizzically. What? He hasn't been here?

"Guido, I thought we agreed no going out of the house?" Dad sounded irritated.

"Well, Phoebe got diarrhea so I decided to buy medicine for her. I brought her with me since you said I shouldn't keep her out of my sight." I shot a look at him. Diarrhea? Really?

"No wonder the smell of the bathroom was bad." Gail stated. Wait! Guido was the one who released an atomic bomb! Not me!

"You could've let Gail buy it." Dad argued.

"She was busy." Why is he saving me? Isn't he supposed to be mad because I let him get worried.

"Why did it take so long for you to buy?" Dad asked.

"Well, she was feeling that _something_ again so I waited for her outside the public female comfort room." This is very, very embarrassing! But still, I am grateful.

Dad sighed and asked me. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes." I answered. Afterwards, they had the sigh of relief and headed straight to their own errands.

"That was embarrassing." I whispered to Guido.

"Phoebe, you must be grateful that I pooped a little while ago. With Gail smelling it, my story went believable."

I laughed at him and he did too. I punched him lightly on his stomach then said, "Thanks"

"No biggie"

For the first time, I found myself with a sincere smile. It wasn't hard to lift up my lips. Then, I realized. . . Adam might not be the one for me. I deserve to be happy.

**That's the lighter side of me. I hope you think it's ok. :)) Don't worry, Adam will come back. :))**


	18. Begin Again

**Hey Guys! After not updating yesterday, I'm finally updating now. ((: Thanks for all the suggestions but I'll try to think about those. **

**Chapter 17: Begin Again**

Phoebe's POV

"Hey, do you wanna go out?" Guido asked me. We are watching TV in the living room once again. I looked weirdly at him.

"What? Didn't you hear what Dad said?" I asked.

"Right, you're still grounded." He stated, looking at the telivision.

"Why did you ask me so?" I asked in confusion. Did my _bodyguard_ just asked me to go out although he knows I am grounded?

He looked at me then smiled, "I just wanna go out and I know you wanna get out from here too." Hmmm. . .

"If we get caught, you'll take the blame, okay?" I said, indirectly saying 'yes'.

"We won't get caught." He said with assurance. Why did Dad even hired this guy? Then, he stood up and said, "Come on, Gail's still busy in the kitchen." I looked at him as if he is an alien then, he grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"Let's go" He said, still holding on my arm. A memory came flooding in my mind.

_I smiled at him and he did too. He pulled his hand from my mouth and his other hand held mine. He pulled me and we were running outside the grocery. Gail's probably getting worried. I just laughed at that thought._

_"Where are we going?" I managed to ask him while catching my breath._

_He laughed then said, "Anywhere that we might be able to sit."_

The moment I woke up from that memory, we are outside the house.

"Why don't we just walk?" I asked. Him pulling me to run reminded me of Adam. It reminded me of pain.

"Good idea" He smiled then lets go of me. We started to walk slowly.

"Where are we exactly going?" I asked.

"I wanna go to Starbucks." He said. My eyes were looking at him with horror as another flashback conversation came to my mind.

_"Why can't I drink coffee?" I asked dryly._

_"Caffeine causes sleeping late and sleeping late will not beautify your skin." He answered formally._

Shall I take coffee or not? I haven't drink coffee for more than two months and I kind of forgot its scent. I visualize Adam's face in my head. His expression was in disapproval and his eyes are angrier than ever. He doesn't like me drinking coffee 'cause it will make me sleep late.

"Don't worry, it's my treat!" Guido said with a worried expression then added, "Your face was in horror. You must be thinking that you'll get to pay for me. Don't worry, I won't." My eyes narrowed at that. I am _generous._

"My treat" I whispered.

"Do you really wanna go or not? Starbucks is my favorite place on earth." He said seriously. Shall I drink or not? Well, if I want to be happy, I shall forget all those rules that Adam gave me.

"Sure, I wanna go. I haven't been drinking coffee for awhile." I said.

"Cool." He said. Finally! He just spoke one word!

"So. . . Guido, are you Italian?" I asked, trying to have a small talk with him.

"Half-Italian. My mother's Italian and my father's American so-"

"Okay, okay. I get it." I said, interrupting his prolonged answer.

"How'd ya guess that I am Italian?" He asked.

"Well, I watched the movie, "Nine" and the main character was Guido Contini and he is Italian." I answered.

"You're really fond of movies, aren't you?" He said, amused.

I nodded then said, "That's why I chose filmmaking. I've been in love with movies since I was a kid. But. . . things didn't really work out so I am just gonna start all over next year." Gosh! Please don't ask why. I don't want to share the relationship I had with Adam.

"Well, if you ask me, I wouldn't like to be a bodyguard because I feel like babysitting a grown up." I laughed at that. What he said is partly true.

"What do you really want to be?" I asked.

"A _poet_ but no one would ever dare to read my poems and they say I look too manly for a poet." My laugh even grew more at that.

Then, we arrived in Starbucks. He picked the table with two chairs. He pulled out one so I could sit. "Thank you" I whispered.

He smiled then asked, "What would you like to drink?"

"Whatever you'll have." I replied. The back of my mind is asking, "_Am I doing the right thing?" _

"Okay" He said, going to the counter to order. While waiting for him, I argued with myself. What if Master will get mad at me if he knows this?

Well, he won't. He is not even here. Maybe, he is in New York or any other place in the world. . . and I am no one's slave anymore.

Guido arrived at our table, holding two cups of hot coffee.

"This is perfect for winter's time." He said, handing me the coffee and I took it. I ignored his statement as I immediately took a drink. It tasted delicious. It felt like centuries of not having to drink this. It just felt like . . . _Garden of Eden._

"Have you ever tasted coffee?" He asked.

"Of course" I said. He looked weirdly at me then stated, "Fancy necklace you got there."

Another memory came. . .

_He shifted as his hands pulled something out from the pocket of his coat. It was a gold necklace with a guitar as its pendant. It reminded me of the time where we sang on his couch. He reached and put it on my neck._

"Earth to Phoebe?" Guido snapped his fingers in front of my eyes causing me to go back to my senses.

"Well, uh . . . thanks. My . . ._ friend _gave it." I said as I hid the necklace under my shirt. I immediately felt the need to change the topic.

"Will you let me read a poem of yours?" I asked and his eyes possessed delight.

"Of course" He quickly pulled out a mini-notebook from his coat then flipped it to his desired page.

"Read it." He smiled as I got the notebook from him. I immediately read it.

_Eyes with perfect shades of gray,_

_holds magic that takes my breath away._

_Her lips ever luscious and red;_

_I can't get it off my head._

_I wish she could see something special in me._

_I wish time will come I will make her happy._

_She must know that she's my dreamgirl,_

_Meaning I love her even before I met her._

Then, a strange feeling went into my heart. It's pretty obvious that I am the one who inspired this poem. Shades of red occupied my cheeks as I look to the ground.

Why do I feel this? Is it even possible to like someone else when you already are in love with someone? Gosh! I wanna stop this.

"What do you think?" He pressed.

"It's. . . awesome." I replied awkwardly.

"Oh great! I'm glad you thought it's awesome. People these days are not so interested in poetry anymore. I really don't like people like those. Poetry should be loved! It's the way to express emotion and it is also-"

"Guido" I cut off his speech about poetry.

"Phoebe?" He asked.

"Can I sign on this notebook?" I asked as he nodded with a questioning look. I flipped it to a vacant page then signed my name. After it, I closed the notebook then handed it to him.

"Give this to your little sister. I remember you asking me about it yesterday." I smiled and he did too.

My smile felt . . . real. It felt easy. I guess it's just fun to be around Guido. Maybe, just maybe. . . love will blossom in my life again.

**Ahaha. I had fun writing this chapter. :)) Thanks guys!**


	19. Three Years Later

**Hey Guys! Adam's finally coming back! Yehey! I heard you guys are not really fans of Guido so. . . here's Chapter 18.**

**Chapter 18: Three Years After. . .**

Phoebe's POV

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Guido asked me. We're here in Starbucks again. Starbucks in New York City.

"Well, Uh. . . I. . . Uh." How can I say 'no' to this guy without hurting him? I've know his feelings for me since we met but I never returned the favor. Part of me feels this spark whenever his skin will accidentally brush on mine but that spark is just _not_ strong.

"What do you say?" He asked.

I sighed deeply then said, "Guido, you've been a really great friend to me and we have this beautiful friendship. . . which I want to maintain." I whispered on the last phrase. I cannot afford to look at him.

He sighed too. The hint of disappointment is very obvious. I have been turning him down for more than ten times already.

"I hope you understand" I said, still looking down the ground.

"I do." He said, faking a laugh. Gosh! I feel guilty. "Anyways, your family is waiting for you in the Statue of Liberty. Let'd go." He said as he stood up.

It's been the third summer since I haven't seen Adam. I closed my eyes upon thinking of that name. I've tried so hard to block him off my mind but everytime I go before bedtime, he'll always visit my thoughts. There has never been a day that I took off the necklace he gave to me. It's still as precious as it is before.

I resumed filmmaking classes in Washington. Even though the school is not as famous as New York's, I still love it. I am a candidate for valedictorian. It was Gracie's idea to spend summer here in New York. She's thirteen now and she's still our baby girl. New York was still the same. It still hold some memories which I try so hard to forget.

Then, here we are in the Statue of Liberty. I went out of the car.

"You're going to have your family bonding. I'll just roam around here." He said to me and I smiled at him. He has been more of a _friend_ to me than a _bodyguard_. I nodded at him then quickly went to the venue when I immediately spotted my family. They are standing there, waiting for me. I immediately ran to them.

"Dad! Mom!" I hugged both of them and they smiled when I did.

"What took you so long?" Dad asked with wary eyes.

"Just enjoyed talking to Guido." I answered.

"So, are you two finally together?" Teddy teased.

My shot an 'I will kill you' look at him and said, "Of course not!"

"Come on! When will you ever give that dude a chance?" He asked. He and Guido have been bestfriends since they met and I never understood how and why.

"He's a friend, okay?" I said. My eyes darted to Gracie and she looks pale.

"Gracie? Are you okay?" I asked in concern. She just nodded. Weird. This isn't like her.

"We're here in the statue of Liberty. It's been your dream to come here." I told her with a soothing voice and she just smiled.

I put my hand on her head and her temperature was burning!

"Mom, Dad, Gracie had fever." It told them with a horrified expression.

"We must go back to the hotel." Dad declared with a cold voice. Gosh! I know what he is going to do. He's going to take Gracie to the hospital.

"Dad! No!" Gracie opposed with a timid voice.

"We can go back here anytime, Sweetie." Dad told her.

"But-"

"Gracie! I will take you to the hospital. Now." Dad interrupted her. She held her hand and they walk fast.

"I'll stay here. I'm loving the view." Teddy said and Mom nodded. He's not that close to Gracie.

"So Phoebe, why aren't you saying yes to Guido?" She asked.

I shook my head then said, "He's not _it_ for me."

"Can I tell you something?" She asked and I nodded.

She took a deep breath then spoke, "Sweetheart, I gotta tell you frankly. I think you've been single for the past three years because you are still living in the past." What? I looked confused at her.

"Mom" My voice sounded disagreeing to what she said.

"Sweetie, sometimes you just have to move on. There are other things that might be better for you. Look around you. Look at _Guido_. He made you smile which really means a lot to us. I think that he might be better for you than Adam-" When she spoke that name, I immediately cut her off.

"Mom! Let's not have this discussion. If I'll move on, it'll be with someone who I'm going to love more than I ever loved _him_." The problem is, I don't think anyone is capable of making my heart beat than Adam.

"Whatever you say." Mom said, obviously not wanting to say something. She always thought I was stubborn.

"Shit!" We hear Dad swear.

"What's wrong, Baby?" Mom asked him.

"I just remembered that we have an appointment today. We're gonna meet up Mr. Banks."

"Oh, right."

"Phoebe, can you please take Gracie to the hospital?" Dad asked me.

"Of course, I could." I said, leaning forward to Gracie. She really looks sick.

"Guido?" Dad called him and he came.

"Yes sir?"

"Take my daughters to the hospital. Gracie's not feeling well." Dad commanded seriously.

"On it" Guido replied reluctantly. Dad kissed our cheeks and Mom did too as me and Gracie entered the backseat of the car. I was holding her in my chest. For a moment, I felt like Bella hugging Jacob Black. Gracie's temperature is so hot.

"It seems just a fever." Guido said to me.

"You know how Dad reacts." I muttered.

"Oh, right. He's the most protective guy I know." The whole ride was silent. I wasn't in a mood to talk to him. It just felt kind of awkward.

"Here, we are." He said, parking outside New York Medical Center.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked him.

"Nah. I'll just stay here. I need to finish my poems." He smiled. I sighed, knowing that he'll express his frustration and disappointment through that poem.

I smiled a little then went out with Gracie. She was holding my hand the whole time and as we reached the reception, I spoke, "I need a Doctor for my sister. She has slight fever."

"What's her name?" She sounded harsh.

"Gracie Grey" Her eyes went huge as I spoke Gracie's name. She gulped then said, "I'll lead you to the Doctor's office for check up, Ma'am."

I nodded and she stood up to lead us. We took the elevator and it stopped on the fifteenth floor.

"I don't feel well, Phoebe." She spoke to me.

"That's why we're meeting up with the doctor." I told her causing me to enter the door without even getting to read the Doctor's name in the door.

"Just wait for him. He's coming." She smiled and went out immediately.

We sat on the chair by his desk and Gracie was still burning hot. What could be the name of this Doctor? There are a lot of art displays in his office and there's a hospital bed by the side.

Then, I noticed a lying frame on his desk and out of curiosity, I picked it up and see what picture is in it.

I. Was. Shocked. It was a picture of me, smiling sweetly at the camera. I looked younger at the photo. Is this Doctor a stalker? I put back the frame in its original position. Well, if this Doctor is my stalker. . . Guido is just waiting for us outside. I'll be safe.

The door opened and Stalker Doctor spoke, "I heard someone had a fever." That voice! It's utterly familiar!

"I'm Doctor Francis Adam Hale" He said as I look at him.

His eyes were shocked and mine too. It was a moment of surprise for the both of us. I was breathless. I never imagined of meeting him again. We spoke nothing. We just stared at each other. He's still looks the same. . . He's still Paris of Troy. But his eyes. . . it looked. . . _empty_.

I was about to cry but I try everything in my power to stop. I don't want him to see me crying. Never again.

**Guys! Adam's Back! ahahah! x-o-x-o :))**


	20. The Scientist

**Guys! I miss writing in Adam's POV. So. . . here it goes! ahaha.**

**Chapter 19: The Scientist**

Adam's POV

Three years. It's been three long years since I last saw my love. Her face with numb expression still haunts me up until this point. I needed to find myself. I knew that I could never be the guy to make her happy if I stayed like that.

After I left her, I headed straight to New Jersey to confide with Leila. She's the only one who understands me. It was then I realized how completely wrong I was. Leila told me that Christian didn't molest her. In fact, she's the one who begged for control. Christian took care of her but she wanted more that's why she was fueled with anger when she talked to me about it the last time. Then, she told me that the radiant her was only a mask. So since I was a kid, she was a depressed teen. My outlook at her turned different.

Nevertheless, we still communicate. It feels like she's the only family I have.

After that, I stopped my lifestyle as a Dominant. There's no point for me to beat those Subs anymore. I feel guilty for doing it so. I spent two years in therapy while being a Doctor. The therapy helped me a lot. It made me accept the fact that my father cannot love me. It increased my self-worth. I've learned to become more optimistic.

Phoebe was my inspiration the whole time I went through therapy. I just stare at her_ photo _and immediately, I get the _strength_ and_ courage _to speak to my shrink. When the Doctor declared that I was healed, I went to Seattle and_ prayed _that Phoebe still loves me. God! I prayed a lot for that.

_(flashback)_

_I am finally here in Seattle. I walked to the streets then my eyes searched for the love of my life, Phoebe Grey. I just went to therapy so I might become a better man. . . so I might become the man for her._

_I know that I've changed and I know that I am worthy enough to hold her in my arms again. Is she still thinking of me? Does she still wear that necklace? Is she seeing another guy? That thought hurt. _

_Then, it was fate. I saw her walking along the street. I've known her features even though it's in backview. Her hair was still the same, brown and long.I ran and ran so I could reach towards her. She enters Starbucks and my brows furrowed. I thought I told her that coffee is bad for her health! _

_I stopped by in front of the coffee shop and I saw her through the window . . . with an Italian guy. They were laughing, really enjoying their time. I haven't seen her happy like that when she was with me. They're obviously on a date. I looked at them with sorrowful eyes and I feel tears coming. _

_I stared at her neck and there was no necklace. . . none. She finally moved on. I nodded to myself as I continued to walk. _

_I'm grateful that I met someone like Phoebe Grey in my life. She made me become a better man and she's the reason why I thought that revenge never causes any good things. She's my alpha and omega. I'm never gonna love anyone aside from her. _

_(end flashback)_

"Dr. Hale?" Nurse Carrie snapped her fingers at me. I went deep in thought again.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a patient waiting at your office. She's a kid with fever. She really isn't feeling well."

"Okay." I said as I walked to the elevator and pressed the button of the fifteenth floor. I hope this fever's not that high. I pity children with those. The elevator opened and I went inside my office.

"I heard someone had a fever." I said upon entering my office. "I am Doctor Francis Adam Hale." I introduced myself and my heart stopped when I saw her face.

Her hair's longer, eyes gray as ever and her beauty still attractive. She stared at me with shocked eyes. I'm sure those eyes reflect mine. How has she been? She looks so much better since the last time I saw her.

"Doctor, I have a fever." The child murmured at me. She has blue eyes and copper hair. She must be Gracie. Phoebe always mentioned her to me.

Then, I went back to my senses. I want to hug Phoebe so tight but I must be a professional. I walked towards them and said, "It's been so long, Phoebe."

"Yes." She spoke with a soft voice. A voice of shock.

"What's the commotion here? I heard she has a fever?" I asked her formally.

"Yes, she has." Phoebe's voice was barely a whisper.

"Gracie, lie down here." I helped to pull her up with a tender voice. As she lied down, she asked me "You know Phoebe?"

"We were _friends." _I answered but God knows we were more than that.

"Okay." She said. I checked her up and find nothing wrong with her but a slight fever. I sighed. I knew Christian Grey must be the one to send her here. He was overprotective as Leila said. I looked at Phoebe and she's still sitting like a statue.

"Phoebe?" I called.

"Yes. . . Adam?" I loved the way her voice said my name. It was so sweet. I miss hearing my name for her luscious lips.

"Gracie's okay. She just needs rest." I said as she stood up and walked towards Gracie and helped her go down from the hospital bed.

"Thank you" She spoke, still looking at the ground. Can she just look at me? I miss staring at those gray eyes.

"I'll be here if there's any emergency." I spoke.

"Thank you Doctor Hale!" Gracie said with a chirpy voice. Then, she leans and hugs me. I smiled at her. "I don't know why but I have this feeling that you'll be a big part of _our_ life."

How could she think that? I certainly hope so. I want to be part of Phoebe's life again but maybe, she's still with that Italian dude. It might get worse if they get married. I hate that thought! _Adam, stop thinking of that_!

"We'll go now, goodbye! Thank you!" Phoebe said with a small voice and she goes out of the door with Gracie holding her hand.

I just stood there and exhaled. I was still dazed. Never in a million years I thought I'd see her again especially in my office. Then, I thought of something. I must not just stand here and watch her leave. It's like I am letting her go again. I shook my head. She has a boyfriend. She's not even wearing the necklace I gave. But will I just let her go like that? Fate brought us together and I will never let it seperate us.

So I ran out of my office then went inside the elevator. As it opened to the ground floor, I ran and searched for her. Maybe she went outside. I pushed the door to go out and there she was about to enter the car.

"PHOEBE!" I called out.

She looked right at me with a confused look.

"Is he bothering you Phoebe?" The Italian Guy asked her. . . This guy is her boyfriend.

"No Guido. He's a friend. Is there something you want to say Adam?" She spoke with an innocent voice. Guido's his name huh? My name's still cooler.

Then, a thought crept up on me. "Allie and Phil are going to have a babyshower tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?"

"She's pregnant?" She was shocked and I nodded. "Sure, I'd come." I smiled at that.

"As long as I get to go with you, Phoebe." Guido spoke and her eyes narrowed.

"Why do you need to go?" I growled at him.

"Adam, this is Guido, my bodyguard."

"Your boyfriend?"

Her lips went to a hard line. "I said _bodyguard _not _boyfriend_."

"Phoebe's in safe hands, Bodyguard." I exagged the word 'bodyguard'. I cannot hide my joy when I find out that Phoebe's not dating him. Guido's eyes were hurt when she spoke the words, "_not boyfriend_". I smiled even wider at that.

"What time shall you pick me up?" She asked.

"It will start at three so I am picking you up at two. Is that okay?"

"Sure. . . see you." She said awkwardly upon entering the car. Guido growled at me before going inside the driver's seat. I just laughed at that.

My heart felt as if a hundred pounds of rock was gotten off from it. I'm really happy that she's not with anyone else. Even though she is, I'd still try my best to get her heart once more.

This is the next chapter of our life. This is where we're going to start from the prologue. This is gonna be the part where we will go back to the start.

**This was my fave chapter! Woo Hoo! Thanks Guys! ;DD**


	21. Unspoken Words

**Hey Guys! Thanks a lot for the great reviews! It inspired me to write ((: I love you! 3**

**Chapter 20: Unspoken Words**

Phoebe's POV

Tears prickle from my eyes as we drive to the hotel. Luckily, Gracie was asleep in my arms. She shouldn't see me like this. She'll surely tell Dad.

"What's wrong, Phoebe?" Guido asked in sincerity.

"I'm fine." I said, clearing throat and wiping away my tears. I wasn't ready to see Adam. I didn't expect it.

"Don't tell me nothing is wrong." He said seriously. I really don't like it when Guido's not being funny.

"Nothing." I pressed. I don't wanna talk about this. I don't trust him enough to tell my secrets.

"Was he the one who gave you that necklace?" He guessed and my eyes went huge as saucers at that.

"How did you know?" I barely whispered.

"The way you look at him." He said with a remote expression.

"How do I look at him?" I asked.

"You're asking?" He laughed once and it is without humor.

"Seriously, please tell me." I practically begged.

"Well, the way you look at him. . . it's like you're in _pain_ and . . ._ love_." There was a hint of pain at the last word. He knew I couldn't give him that.

I just nodded at him, not liking where this conversation will go.

"Will you tell Dad?" I asked. I hope 'no'. He shouldn't tell Dad.

"No" I sighed in relief. Thank God he won't!

"Phoebe? Can I ask one thing?" He asked and I nodded with a curious face.

"Do you still love him?" His tone was fearful and if he is just facing me, I knew his eyes were sad. Nevertheless, I have to tell the truth.

"Yes, I still do." I whispered and silence occupied the car until we arrived at the hotel. When we arrived in the hotel, Guido carried Gracie to our suite. Teddy was there when we opened the door.

"Hey! How's Gracie?" He asked Guido.

"She's not dying." He spoke as he placed Gracie on the bed.

"Anyways, let's gamble downstairs." Teddy asked. Why wouldn't he like to gamble? He's rich.

"Oh sure." Guido told him with a smile that didn't reach his eyes. He just left like that without saying, "Bye Phoebe" and I immediately felt this pang of _guilt_. I shouldn't have said that to him but it feels so _wrong_ to deny what I feel for Adam.

After a few hours of sitting and thinking of this bizarre day, Mom and Dad arrived looking worried.

"Gracie? Gracie?" Mom rushed in panic.

"She's asleep" I whispered while putting my pointer on my lip, telling her to stay quiet.

"What did the Doctor say?" Dad asked, mirroring Mom's panic.

"It's just a slight fever." I replied.

"What's the name of the Doctor?" Then, my eyes shot in fear. He shouldn't know. Otherwise I can't see Adam tomorrow.

"I forgot." I lied then his expression turned irritated.

"What? You just forget these things?"

"Sorry." I apologized. He just nodded and said, "Let's eat now." Me and Mom nodded at him, entering the dining room.

Dad didn't question where Teddy was. He knew what he was doing and it's none of Dad's concern because he says that it's Ted's money and he can do whatever he wants with it. Then, my phone rang and Dad shot the 'cut it off' look at me. I checked on my phone and it is an unknown number. Maybe it's important.

"Wait Dad!" I whispered, going outside of the dining room and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Phoebe? It's Adam." My heart started to beat fast the moment I heard his voice.

"How did you get my number?" I whispered, trying to hide the excitement in my voice._ Phoebe, don't feel like that! Maybe he doesn't love you anymore! He's just asking you to come as friends! _My mind scolds me.

"Well, you filled up a paper for Gracie here at the hospital. You were the guardian, says here." He replied. What shall I say?

Uhhh. . . uhhhh. . . "Yes" _That's all Phoebe? Really?_

"Anyways, where shall I pick you up?" He asked then added, "I forgot to ask that."

Shit! Dad won't like it when he sees me with Adam. It will mean war. The last time that me, Adam and Dad were in the same room was rough. It was treacherous to Dad.

"How about in front of my old dorm building?" I said. . . the place where he used to pick me up. Silence came and he replied in a happy tone, "I'll be there"

"I know" I whispered. Gosh! Why am I so nervous?

"Well, goodbye. See you tomorrow."

"See you too." I smiled. I was about to hang up when he said, "_I missed you."_

The whole world just stopped at those three words. It just did. I was breathless for a moment then luckily, I remembered how to inhale air.

"I missed you too . . . a lot" I feel myself blushing at that. It's been so long since I've felt this way.

"You hang up." I could hear the smile on his voice and then I giggled.

"No. You." I argued.

"No, you hang up first."

"No."

"Come on?" He pleaded and I smiled even wider at that. He sounds so cute.

"Okay. . ." I said with a smile and I hang up then put my phone on my chest. "_I love you, Francis Adam Hale. . . I never stopped_." I whispered.

It was already two thirty pm as I am pacing back and forth, waiting for Mom and Dad to come out of this hotel. I stared out at the window and saw them entering the car. The car rode off and I felt a sigh of relief. I quickly ran outside the suite.

"PHOEBE!" Guido shouts from the hallway. I ignored him and he followed me. Luckily, I went inside the elevator and when he reached, it closed. Guido was my friend when it comes to running away but right now, he won't like the reason.

The elevator door opened and I ran out of the hotel, knowing that I am super duper late. The moment I was about to raise my hand to call a cab, a red Ferrari just parked in front of me. What the hell? This is such a reckless driver!

Then, the window opened and it was Adam. I smiled and he looked like he is in a rush. "Get in" I quickly obeyed, entering the passenger's door, hearing Guido's voice in the background.

Adam laughed all of a sudden as the Ferrari started to go.

"What?" I laughed also. His laughter has that effect on me.

"Nothing. I feel bad for him." He chuckled even harder.

"You don't look like it." I said with a smile and from second to second, his laughter fades.

"I thought we are going to meet up at-"

"I was worried. I thought something happened to you." He interrupted and my face turned irritated. I really don't like it when people interrupt what I am saying.

"Well, how did you-"

"I have sources." He interrupted again and I raised my brow. I immediately turned mad.

"Will you please stop interrupting me? You know how I hate that!" I growled and he looked at me with mad eyes.

"What now? You are mad?"

"I really hate it when people interrupt me!" I yelled.

He closed his eyes then opened it after a second. He sounded calm when he spoke, "Okay, we haven't seen each other for three years. I don't want to fight."

I don't know what's wrong with me but I began to weep, "It's your fault we haven't seen each other in three years! I was willing to fight for us! I was willing to disobey my parents! I was willing to do _everything _just to be with you!" I sobbed.

"Phoebe, it's too early to talk about that. We just saw each other yesterday." Then, his calmness went away. "Fuck Phoebe! You're making this hard for me!"

"_You_ are making this hard. From the _start_, you are making things hard! Don't you dare tell me that! We had three years to be apart and for once, you never came back to visit me!"

His lips curled and anger spreads through his eyes then he parked the car on the corner of an isolated street. He looked at me with wrath.

"What do you know? What do you know, Phoebe?"

I was speechless. He's never been this calm when he's mad.

"You don't know the fact that I have been broken. You don't know that I took therapy for me to feel worthy of having you. You don't know how I came last year to Seattle but saw you with that Italian prick! You don't know how I gave up BDSM for you!"

My eyes were wide. He did that all. . . for me? More tears came down from my eyes. It's so hard to absorb everything he's saying. Then, he leaned his face towards mine and said, "I never stopped loving you, Phoebe."

With that, he kissed my lips . . .and I felt _whole_ again.

**Wew! Thanks guys! ((: Tell me what ya think ! :3**


	22. Godparents

**Hey Guys! Finally, updating. Wew!**

**Chapter 21: Godparents**

Phoebe's POV

I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of his lips against mine. They still felt like before. It's still _heaven_. Our lips together in perfect sync then I came back to my senses. I quickly pulled away from him.

"I know you feel something." He said.

"I do feel something but. . ." I whispered.

"But?" He prompted.

"But I'm _scared_." His eyes are now confused and lonely and guilty.

He took a deep breath before he said, "I know I've treated you bad before. I know I did but Phoebe, if you just give me the chance, I'll treat you like a _Queen. _You won't ever feel hurt anymore. I promise that Phoebe." Then, he held my hand and put it on his chest.

"Do you feel it? Do you feel how fast my heart is beating now?" His heart was beating like a hummingbird's wing. I could feel his sincerity. I could feel the guilt he feels and I could feel the _love_. But what if he only means it today? What if he'll change his mind in the future?

I quickly pulled my hand from his chest and said, "We're late for the babyshower."

He started the engine again as he said, "I take that as a no."

"Please give me time, Adam. Please." I pleaded and he nodded. He quickly changed the awkward and intense atmosphere as he cleared his throat.

"So, what's your gift?" He asked.

"Gift? Fuck! I forgot about that."

"This is rare." He stated.

"Yup, I never forget buying everyone presents."

"No, you never said fuck before."

"Are you mad at me for saying that?" I asked, suddenly scared.

"Phoebe, I am not your Dom. I am a man swallowing his pride and begging for you to take him back." He said and I grew quiet. I don't wanna deal with this now.

"So you're not mad." I concluded. He looked at me and smiled that Edward Cullen-like smile.

"Never again, Phoebe." He smiled. For some reason, I smiled back.

I looked down then asked, "What's your gift?"

"Just a toy car I bought at the toystore."

"They're having a boy?"

"I wouldn't buy a toy car if it's a girl." Well, obviously. Sometimes I just ask 'You don't say' questions.

"How far along is Allie?" I asked, ignoring his answer.

"Well, she's seven months pregnant and Phil is as excited as ever." He smiled.

"Really? He is?" I asked, bemused.

"Yup" He answered and then we parked outside a simple gray house. It only has one story and there's a little garden.

"Here we are." He announced as we got out of the car and I went out too. I noticed that he is holding a small pink paperbag. We walked sideby side to the house. We paused at the door. "Allie's gonna be happy and surprised at this." He pressed the doorbell.

The one who opened it was Phil. He looked older and more matured. He has beard now. His eyes are surprised as ever.

"Phoebe?!" He exclaimed and I smiled at him. He hugged me tight, so tight that I cannot breathe.

"Phil? Phil? Can't. . . Breathe." I told him as I ran out of breath. He released me and said, "You two, get inside." We smiled and entered his house.

The house is simple and clean. Perfect house for an average American couple. Phil led us to the backyard where there are many people eating and then I see platinum haired Allison from afar. She still looks gorgeous. The only difference is the big bump on her stomach.

"Sweetheart?" Phil called out and she looked at our direction. Her eyes were shocked and lips are stretched to a big smile. "PHOEBE!" She squealed and ran over to us.

"Allie! Allie! Careful!" Phil chastised her, sounding scare. Well, who wouldn't be? A pregnant girl just ran her way to us. She hugged me so tight but her bump was between us.

"I missed you." She whispered and tears run down to her cheeks.

"I missed you too." I said sincerely.

"Did you two get back together?" She asked setting awkwardness between me and Adam. I was about to say 'no' but Adam answered, "_Not yet."_

I looked shy at that and Allie grinned at him.

"By the way, this is the gift to Jonathan." He said handing her the pink paperbag.

"Jonathan?" I asked as Allie took it with full gratitude on her face.

"That's gonna be the name of our baby. Beautiful name, isn't it?" Phil said to us and we nodded. Jonathan is such a lovely name.

"Adam, I should be mad at you right now for being late but since you brought Phoebe, you are saved." She smiled to him and mumbled 'thanks'. Adam just laughed at her.

"Let's give the women time alone, Adam." Phil said to him and they nodded at the both of us then exited the scene. Allie embraced me again. She really acted as if I was risen from the dead. Then, she let go of me and led me inside the living room. We sat next to each other.

"I really can't believe you're here now." She squealed.

"Me too. It's great to see you again, Allie." I smiled.

"I was so heartbroken when you returned to Seattle." I just nodded at that. I don't like Allie sounding sad.

"Anyways, how's filmmaking here in New York?" I asked and she laughed.

"I quit filmmaking three months after you left. It wasn't really my passion. I studied fashion designing and I dropped out because of this." She rubbed her hands to her swollen belly.

"You and Phil aren't married, right?" I asked.

"The date's next year." She said.

"Am I invited?" I asked playfully.

"Duh! You'll be the Bridesmaid." She's too energetic for a pregnant woman.

"Thanks" I said and she asked, "So, how has life been? Any guys in your life?"

I snorted at that. "I'm still very single and life's been great."

"Why are you still single?" She asked and I just looked at her and lifted up my shoulders. Allie laughed at me then took a deep breath.

"You know, when me, your Dad and his all too serious bodyguard found you in front of Adam's house, I wanted to_ kill _him. I haven't spoken with him for months and each time he wants to explain, I stop him.

But when Phil found out that he went through therapy for you, I immediately felt sorry for the both of you. It took sometime for me to realize that he is_ hurting _also." I just looked down at that.

Allie added, "He still loves you, you know."

"I still do too." I whispered.

"Then, why don't you give him a chance?"

"I'm scared he'll leave me again."

"_Trust_ is the issue?" She asked.

"Yes." She was about to say something when we heard Phil speaking in the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, my wife may not be in this garden. She's tired for jumping with joy when she saw her friend!"

"That's not true." Allie muttered to herself. Phil is really overprotective.

"I just want to announce that we finally decided on who're gonna be Godparents of our child. My fellow Doctor Francis Adam Hale here is the godfather and the godmother will be Phoebe Grey who's out there somewhere with my wife." We heard people applaud in the background.

I looked at Allie with shimmering eyes. I leaned to her then hugged her.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Give Adam a chance." She answered.

Will I give him a chance? What if he'll leave again? What if he gets tired of not being the Dominant? I . . . Uh! I am confused!

**Hey Guys! Thanks for reading : Gonna be busy this weekend. I am gonna have exams.**


	23. City Lights

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 22: City Lights**

Phoebe's POV

It's six o'clock in the evening and I didn't care. I'm in my happy place. It's been so long since I enjoyed hanging out with friends. I've only been spending time with Guido and sure it was fun.

"I'm late for my class." Adam said.

"What class?" I asked curiously. He's already a successful Doctor now.

"I have an art class during night time." He said. Art class? I've always known that he likes to paint.

"So we need to go now?" I asked and he nodded. I turned to Allie and Phil. "This has been a great time guys! I'm really sorry I didn't bring a gift."

"No worries, Phoebe." Phil smiled and hugged me tight.

"Thanks for making me the godmother of Jonathan." I said as he lets go of me. "No biggie, Phoebe." Allie caught me up to an embrace and she kissed my hair. We had long goodbyes before we finally got in the red Ferrari.

"So Art Class, huh?" I grinned at him as he starts on the engine.

He smiled and said, "Well yes."

"Do I get to see those works of yours?" I asked.

"You could tomorrow night. . . at my house." He said and I quitely tensed. His glasshouse held a lot of memories and I don't really want to deal with my hurt feelings.

"I. . . Uh" I stuttered.

"Come on Phoebe, you gotta see it." He looked at me with a pouted lip. He really looked so damn cute with those puppy dog eyes.

"Okay then." I sighed then asked, "Why night?"

"I need to work at the hospital for the whole day. I am in day shift." He answered.

I just smiled at him. "Finally a Doctor, huh?"

"One day you'll be the greatest filmmaker." He said, parking the Ferrari just half a kilometer away from the hotel.

"What?" I asked.

"I bet your Dad would surely kill me when he sees us together." He stated. I forgot about that!

"Fuck! I forgot! I'm in total trouble now!" I cursed, panicking as I got out of his car.I looked at him then said, "Thanks a lot for this day! Pick me up at this same location."

"Six pm?"

"Six pm" I nodded and we stared at each other before his red Ferrari rode off. I quickly ran to the hotel and went to our suite using the elevator. I braced myself for the cold and worried greeting of my father. He'll surely give me that murderous look.

I took a deep breath before entering the suite. Dad was there sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper.

"Hi Dad" I whispered in guilt and fear.

"_So you enjoyed roaming around the street_?" He smiled at me and my eyes were big. I was speechless.

"Yes, she did enjoy her time." Guido said, appearing behind me.

"Where did you go?" Dad asked interestedly.

"Just around the city." I lied.

"Oh, I'm sure she went to see a movie" Guido said, making the lie sound more realistic.

Dad smiled and looked at the newspaper once again. Something's up. Dad is quiet and Mom's not here with him. _This is odd_. My brows furrowed at that.

"Are you and Mom having a fight?" I asked him and he looked at me with confusion.

"Why ask that?"

"She's not here with you so. . ."

He sighed then spoke, "Gracie's health condition is getting tucks her in bed right now." My breath was hitched.

"Is something wrong with Gracie?" I asked worriedly.

"Her _fever got worst_." Dad answered and I nodded. Just a_ fever_. It's just a fever.

I looked from behind me and Guido wasn't there anymore. Where did he go? I left my Dad in the living room and searched around our first class suite. I find Guido at the terrace, looking at the city lights.

"Guido?" I whispered and I received no answer. Nevertheless, I still continued to speak, "I would like to thank you for not telling Dad that I went to the party." At this point, I stood right next to him.

He pretended he can't hear me. He still looked at the city lights of New York and I did too.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" I marvelled and he still doesn't answer. Right now, I lost my patience.

"Look Guido, I just expressed my gratitude to you and you're keeping on ignoring me?!"

He looked at me with soft expression and said, "I am just mad at you because you didn't trust me."

I was speechless. Well, I didn't. I just looked at the multicolored city lights. Then he added, "You should've just told me that you are going to that Babyshower. I would allow you too."

"I was afraid you'd say no." I whispered.

"Why would I not let you go out?" He asked.

"Because you know I am seeing_ Adam_." Guilt went to my heart as I spoke those words. He just stared at me then after a minute, he began to say,

"I cannot say that I am hurt that you still love him. It hurts me, Phoebe but I am _not_ a selfish man. If you're happy, I'll be." He said and I even felt guiltier than ever.

"You are a good friend, Guido."

"So are you Phoebe." He said back this time with a smile.

"So we're friends now?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course, we are." He said embracing me. I've noticed that a lot of people are hugging me this day.

"So when are you gonna see each other again?" He asked me and I answered, "Tomorrow night"

"I've got you covered. Don't worry." He smiled and I mumbled 'thanks' to him.

FSS

More than twelve hours passed and I am now dressed in green shirt with jeans. I pulled my hair up to a ponytail. I'd like to have a braid but Gracie's still in bed, not feeling well.

My phone rung and I read the text message.

_From: Adam_

_Phoebe, sorry cannot pick you up. The Ferrari won't work. You still remember the way to my house? Sorry about this._

I sighed. How could I even forget his house? It was a big part of our love story.

Guido accompanied me until the outside of the hotel. He called the cab for me and told me to be safe. I told the cab driver the address of Adam. I was nervous. My heart is beating faster. The house had full of memories-good and bad. I am not really sure if I can bear to see it.

Does he still have a playroom? Does he have a new guitar? A lot of questions about his house are running through my head now. Then, we parked in front of his glass house and I payed the driver. I went out of the cab and took a deep breath at the sight. It's still the same. It's still beautiful. My heart thudded quicker and quicker as I walk to the door.

**Wew! Finally! I get to update! Thanks Guys!**


	24. Ugly Truth

**So Guys... uh,,, I finally got to update in Adam's POV. ahaha**

**Chapter 23: Ugly Truth**

Adam's POV

Darn it! My Ferrari won't start! I had to swallow my shame for asking Phoebe to come over by herself. I hope she still knows the path to my glasshouse. I cleaned every surface of this house. I don't want Phoebe to feel uncomfortable.

Then after a few minutes, the doorbell rung. I hurriedly ran towards it. Then, I saw a gray eyed angel wearing green shirt and with her hair up. She smiled weakly at me before I got to open my glass door.

"Hey Beautiful" I greeted.

She grinned. Her cheeks are crimson red as she looked to the ground. "Can I come in?"

I moved aside and gestured her to enter. She looked around the house with an unreadable expression. "Wow, it's still the same." She barely whispered.

"Only it's cleaner than before." I joked. She just nodded. She probably remembered the time when we had the general cleaning of this house.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, breaking the silence.

She nodded shyly and we went to the kitchen. She sat down and watched as I got the lasagna from the sink. As I put it on the table, she laughed at it.

"Since when did you cook?" She giggled.

I laughed with her then answered, "Since I _wanted_ too." She took a bite and nodded with approvance.

"This is _awesome_."

"Why Miss Grey, I am flattered by that compliment." She laughed at me.

"You have one great British accent, Mr. Hale." She spoke in British too and we laughed at each other.

After our laughter, Phoebe cleared her throat then said, "Seriously, this lasagna's great."

"Your lasagna tastes better."

She smiled "No one can beat my lasagna." She laughed at me and I did too. After that, she finished the lasagna and she was about to stand up when I grabbed the plate from her, accidentally touching her hand.

She flushed at the electricity. I'm sure she felt it because I felt it. I cleared my throat then grabbed the plate, "I'll wash this later."

"I'll wash that now."

"No Phoebe!"

"Come on!" She was about to grab the plate when I held her hand, stopping it.

"Phoebe, you're the _visitor_." I spoke gently. We stared at each other for a little while then my eyes stared at her lips. That luscious lips of hers are tempting. I slowly leaned down to her and when my lips almost touched hers, she faced sideward making me kiss her cheek.

I leaned back and cleared my throat again. Darn! This is awkward. I put the plate on the sink then faced her. She looks blank and emotionless.

"Phoebe? I . . . uh" Should I apologize? I am _not_ sorry for trying to kiss her.

"I wanna see your art room, Adam." She smiled but it's not reaching her eyes.

"Right" I whispered and I led her upstairs and stood in front of the door. I looked at her and she has that agonized expression.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"This is your _playroom_." She whispered with that hint of fear.

"_Not anymore_." I smiled at her and she looked at me as if I am an alien. I opened the door and she mouthed 'wow' as she saw ninety paintings. Others are hanging and others stay on ground. Then, there's a chair with a sketchpad on a stand right in the corner of the room.

She ran towards the hanging portrait of Sandra Bullock and she looked at me with that 'really?' look. She looked circled around the room like a child. There portraits of nature, ballerinas and children I treated in the hospital.

"Who is he?" She asked, pointing at a portrait of a laughing boy.

"That's Conor. He was my patient. He had leukemia and he died a year ago." I said sadly and her eyes mirrored mine.

"That's. . . horrible." She said.

"Well, it is." Forgetting the sadness, she circles the room and found two paintings that make her freeze. The first one was her giggling. Her gray eyes are pretty beautiful. Then the second was me and her sitting on the couch. Her head was rested on my shoulder with closed eyes as I play the guitar.

She froze, looking down. I moved near to her slowly.

"Phoebe, I know I've done mistakes in the past. But can we just _forget_ it and_ start _again? For three years I've been living my life in the dark. I mean I've been living my_ life _in the dark but there was_ light _when you came to my world, Phoebe. The biggest mistake I ever did to my life was letting you go." She doesn't respond. She's still not looking to me.

"Here I am Phoebe! All of me! I'm all yours. Every part of me. Phoebe, please take me back!" Tears stream down my cheeks as I said those words with _devotion_ and _passion_.

Still, she doesn't react. She keeps on facing behind. I stare right into her up and down. She has the perfect shape of a woman. Then upon gazing up and down, my eyes paused at the sight of her neck! God damn! I cannot believe what I am seeing. _Gold lace_! _Gold lace_!

I held her shoulders and make her face me. We looked intensely at each other and my fingers reached her neck and pulled out the golden guitar necklace. I looked at it with shock and love.

"You kept this?" I whispered.

"Never took it off." She answered and I slowly turned up my head to see her face. Green meets gray at this time.

"You've always loved me." I whispered. It wasn't a guess. It was of pure certainty. She nodded quickly and got out of my hands. "It doesn't matter."

She ran outside the art room but I managed to catch her and when I did, I wasted no time on crashing my lips to hers. It took some time for her to kiss me back. Then, our tongues danced gracefully and her fingers tangled my hair. I lifted her up and she puts her legs around my hip.

I pressed her against the wall as our make out session grew hotter. I know where this is leading us. Without breaking the kiss, I managed to bring her in my room. I pulled away and we stared at each other's eyes. Her eyes are full of love. Looking at her intensely, I slowly lifted up the hem of her shirt but her hands stopped mine and tears poured down from her eyes.

I pulled my hand back and leaned away also. She hugged herself as she sat down the bed. I reached my hand and put it in her cheek.

"_For once, listen to your heart_." I whispered.

She looked at me with sudden anger in her face. She jerked my hand away.

"I remember telling you that. We made love that night, Adam! We did! That was the time I proved to myself that you really love me! But what? I woke up with no one beside me! You left me Adam! You left me!" She sobbed at me. She particularly yelled.

I cannot look at her. This is too much torture. I had put her through so much. I just broke someone who really loved me for who I am. She jumps out of bed and all I could do is watch her leave. Oh God! What have I done? How could I let go of someone beautiful as her? To that, the answer is 'I am a huge asshole'.

I lied down my bed, feeling empty.

**Sad :(( But don't worry... some beautiful things will happen later. ;))**


	25. Horrible News

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update. I had an exam. ((:**

**Chapter 24: Horrible News**

Phoebe's POV

I cried as I got in a cab. Did I do the right thing by not giving him a chance? I cannot control the tears. I held the pendant of the necklace and just stared at it.

"Miss, are you okay?" The taxi driver with Latino accent questioned.

"I'm fine." I said with a hoarse voice.

Then we finally parked in front of the hotel. I ran as I went in the hotel, going inside an elevator. When it opened, Guido was standing.

"Phoebe?" He looked so worried. I just ignored him as I went through the hallway and in our first class suite. Thank God Mom and Dad are not here. I don't want them to see me like this. I got to the terrace and put my hands on the balcony and just sobbed all my pain.

Then, warms arms were around me, coming from behind. "What did he do?" He whispered in my ear.

I just shook my head at him. There's no way in hell that I wanna talk about this. Then he turned me so he can hug me properly. I hugged him back and I just sobbed on his chest.

"Did he do something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"No." I answered.

"What can I do? What can I do to make you feel okay?"

To that, I have no answer. I just continued to cry on his chest.

"Phoebe, do you wanna talk about this?" He asked.

Then, I pulled out my face and looked at him. His eyes are now burning in such anguish and agony. "Just hold me, Guido then I'll be fine." He nodded and held me tighter.

-)-)-)-)-)-)-

The next day, I woke up in bed with Guido's arms still wrapped around me. Did something happen? My eyes were wide shot as I hurriedly sat up and checked if I still have clothes on. I sighed. Yes, I _still _have clothes on. Phoebe, why in the hell would you ever think of that dirty thought? Sometimes, I just hate myself.

Guido yawned and looked up at me. "Hey Phoebe, Good Morning"

"What happened?" I asked.

"I just held you last night and it's quite funny how you felt asleep. I laid you on bed but you said, _'hold me Adam'. _So, I just held you." There was a tone of hurt in his voice.

I felt pain in my heart. Guido has been the greatest friend I ever had. I don't want him to be hurting especially if it is I who's the reason.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

He grinned a little then said, "Nothing to be sorry about."

Then, my fingers began to pull my hair. "I hate myself" I growled.

He giggled then asked, "Why would you hate yourself?"

"I just hurt people. Dad, Adam and. . . _you_."

He smiled a little then combed my hair with his fingers. "Happiness won't exist if there's no hurt." I just stared at him deeply and he did too. He leaned closer to me. He got closer and closer and when his lips were just an inch from mine, Mom called out our name.

"PHOEBE! PHOEBE! GUIDO?" The doorknob twisted and I pushed Guido from the bed. He fell to the ground. The door opened and Mom's eyes were dark red.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked standing up from the bed the same time Guido did from the ground.

"Gracie, she, she, she-" Mom was now shaking and Guido asked, "She what?"

"She collapsed!" I froze. Gracie. . . collapsed? Gracie collapsed? We hurriedly ran outside and Guido carried Gracie through the elevator and when we reached the parking lot, Mom and I were at the backseat, holding Gracie. Guido drove as Mom pulled out her phone.

"Christian? Christian?" Mom sobbed. _Pause_. "Our daughter. . . Gracie. . . she collapsed." _Pause_. "We'll be in New York Medical Center with her Doctor."

My eyes grew big at that. I didn't hear anything after she spoke of the hospital. Adam is Gracie's Doctor and she's gonna know. Oh my God. I got pale and scared. Scared for Gracie... Scared for Adam... Scared for myself. Later, we arrived at the hospital. Guido opened the door and immediately carried Gracie. Me and Mom followed behind him.

We went to the receptionist then Mom spoke, "My daughter Gracie Grey just collapsed."

"Has she went here before?" She asked and Mom nodded. "Who was her Doctor?" She asked Mom. Mom looked at me with prompting eyes and I looked at Guido who looked worried at me.

"Phoebe, who was her doctor?" She asked. I was still speechless. "Phoebe?!" Mom is screaming now.

"Francis Adam Hale" I whispered and her eyes got wide.

"We'll just bring Gracie at the fifteenth floor." The receptionist said as other nurses rested her down to the hospital bed. They rode it off and Mom stared at me with more tears running down her face.

"Mom, I'm sorry." I whispered. She spoke nothing. I walked to her and tried to put my arm around her when she walked out. When she was about to reach the hospital door, Dad entered.

"Ana? Baby? What-" Dad was about to ask the condition of Gracie when Mom just went out of the door. Dad looked at me and Guido strangely. He walked towards us then asked, "What happened with Gracie?"

I was too numb to answer. "She collapsed Sir." Guido answered with a worried tone.

"Where is she?"

"Fifteenth Floor."

"Who's treating her?" No one answered. His gray eyes were strong and questioning. "Why aren't you two answering?" _Still, no one answers_.

Dad's patience got short, causing him to ask the receptionist. "Who's treating my daughter, Gracie Grey?"

"Dr. Hale, Sir. Dr. Francis Adam Hale." Dad paused and I just looked down. Me and Guido just looked down.

After a couple minutes of silence, he finally spoke with raging anger. "That's why you won't answer, huh? He is a dangerous man Phoebe! He is dangerous!" Dad's hands cupped my chin as he made me look at him.

My gray eyes met his and it was raging in anger. "Do you know how me and your mother feel about this? huh, Phoebe? He was the guy who crashed you and broke you! Yet you still trust him to be your little sister's doctor?

What the hell is wrong with you? Phoebe, are you still in love with him? Answer me! Are you still in love with that _piece of shit_? ANSWER ME!"

"_Yes_" I whispered.

"You were his Sub, Phoebe. Just a _Sub_!" He told me and I shook my head at that. No, I am more than his Sub. Then, the elevator opened and Adam stood and looked shocked. Dad stared at him with anger. He let go of my cheeks then headed straight to Adam and punched him.

"DAD!" Me and Guido ran to them. Guido held Dad and I sat beside Adam who's now lying on the floor.

"You, son of a Bitch! Phoebe, don't touch that man!" He screamed and I didn't listen. I helped Adam to stand up. His lips are now bleeding.

"Mr. Grey, I am here as a Doctor so I stick to be professional."

"Professional?!" Dad snorted and he was about to hit him again when Guido tried everything to stop him. Adam just ignored him.

"Mr. Grey, your daughter, Gracie has been horribly sick. Her head is aching a lot. She's now resting, still unconscious. Sorry to tell you this but she has brain cancer stage one." Dad held his breath and Guido did too.

A tear prickled from my eyes. Then, Dad was on his knees sobbing and I was there to hold him.

**WEW! Finally ! Thanks for reading guys!**


	26. Permission

**Hey Guys! You ask me if Gracie's gonna die or not. . . well, let's just see. :)) The story will be done soon. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 25: Permission**

Adam's POV

I washed my face inside the men's bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror. My lips is obviously hurt and I am pale. I am actually embarrassed to face the parents of the girl I love.

I sighed and wiped my face using a towel. I grabbed my composure back and headed straight to Gracie's room. I sighed. Poor Gracie, she's so young to experience this. She's very sweet and caring. She doesn't deserve to be like this. It's just unfair. But then again, _has life ever been fair_?

I opened the door of her room and found Phoebe sitting on the bed, holding her hand. She looked sorrowful. I hated seeing her like this. She still wore that green shirt from last night. She looked exhausted and emotional. Well, who wouldn't be?

Then, I cleared my throat and she looked up at me with no hesitation to ask, "Will she be fine?" Her gray eyes were weak when she said that.

I took a deep breath then replied, "I'll do everything I can." I moved forward and checked on Gracie.

"Listen Adam, about last night-" Phoebe started to talk but I interrupted her.

"Phoebe, what's personal is personal. I am Doctor Hale right now." It's quite a _miracle_ that she didn't get mad. She would normally start a fight when I interrupt her.

Upon checking Gracie, I felt fingers pressed against my lips. I looked at Phoebe and she looked deeply concerned.

"I'm fine" I whispered.

"I'm sorry about this. Dad just can't control himself." She apologized.

"You don't say?" I managed to joke and she giggled a little, pulling her fingers away from my hurting lip.

"Anyways Phoebe, you look really tired. Maybe you should go back to the hotel."

"I'll stay here." She disagreed.

"Gracie wouldn't like it if you haven't took a bath, would she?" I joked and she laughed without humor. After a couple of seconds, she rose up from the bed.

"I'll go back with Guido. I need to tell Teddy the news too." She whispered and I nodded. We stared at each other for a little while before she went out of the room.

She still_ loves _me. Yes, she does. But is it enough for her to _trust_ me?

I shook away those thoughts. I need to be the great Doctor now. I checked on Gracie and her eyes slowly opened. "Mom? Dad?" She barely whispered.

I smiled. She is _awake_ now. "I'll just call them outside."

"No, wait." She whispered, holding my arm quickly and weakly.

"What is it, Sweetie?" I asked tenderly.

"Will I still live?" My heart was crashed. She shouldn't think this way.

"How do you know you are sick?"

"I just _feel_ so." I nodded at that.

"I will do whatever it takes to cure you." I solemnly vowed to her then added, "Let me get your parents."

With that, I went out of the room and headed straight to the floor's waiting area. Ana and Christian were there. They held onto each other with sorrowful expressions.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey?" They looked up to me at the same time. "You're daughter is awake." They gasped and quickly rushed their way to her room and I decided to give them privacy. I just sat on the couch where they did.

I actually feel bad for them. Their sweet innocent angel just had brain cancer and no parent would ever take that easily. After an hour, they went out of the room and I stood up.

"Will you have lunch with us, _Doc_?" Ana asked with a smile that is not reaching her eyes.

Well, that's a suprise! I didn't expect that. I just nodded at her and she smiled a little at me. Christian Grey still has that sad look.

"Where's the pantry?" Mrs. Grey asked and I led them the way. We went down through the elevator. When it landed, I led them to the right side and entered the pale blue door.

We lined up and ordered the same meal. I was about to pay when Mrs. Grey told me that Christian will be the one to pay.

"Thanks" I told Christian and he just nodded at me. After ordering, we found an empty table. I sat across the two of them.

"So uh. . . _Doctor Hale_, could you tell us about this stage of brain cancer Gracie has?" Christian asked formally. He acted as though he hadn't punched me earlier and I decided to get along as well.

I cleared my throat and spoke, "Stage 1 brain cancer is less serious and easily treatable. When a patient is diagnosed with stage 1 brain cancer, the growth is slow. Some cells still resemble normal cells within the brain. In this early stage of brain cancer, the cells have not invaded the surrounding tissue. Surgery is done and in most cases, the whole tumor can be removed. Sometimes chemotherapy or radiation is given to make sure all the cancer cells are eradicated."

"Treatments?" Mrs. Grey asked.

"Yes, there are treatments. You are indeed lucky that you found out about this at an early stage. It would've been worse if you found it out later." I said.

Then, Ana grabbed my palms then begged, "Please, please, Doctor Hale. Please do whatever it takes. Just please."

I pulled out my hand then smiled, "I'll do whatever it take Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you." She said heartily.

"Adam, I have to admit that you are not one of my favorite people list but please, will you just heal my daughter?" Damn! Fuck! Christian Grey just said that to me. He just pleaded to me. Oh God! This is. . . _unbelievable_.

"I will." I simply answered. Silence overtook us and I decided to just speak what's on my mind.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I know that we are in a hospital right now. I am a doctor and you are the parents of the patient but please forgive me if I speak." Christian just stared at me and Ana prompted, "go on"

I took a deep breath then started, "When I was born, my mother died. Dad loved her dearly and he blamed me for her death. For once in my life I hadn't felt loved. I met Leila years after when I still was a kid and she would take me out anywhere. She'll buy me toys, buy me ice creams and she'll teach me how to paint.

I looked up to her as my mother. I studied hard and ignored my Dad not caring about me. Years after, I found out that Leila got married and I am happy for her. She was smiley and all but I knew something was wrong. Then, her husband died and she lost her mind. Her only thoughts were _'why does Christian love Ana and not me_?' Since then, she wasn't the same. I blamed you Mr. Grey for that and I am so sorry."

"It's okay. Just continue." He said.

I continued, "I found out that Leila was put into art school and she was released when I was eighteen and she got married again. She opened up to me about everything. She said she was your Submissive and I despised you. I searched through the internet for BDSM and I started that lifestyle. I found it great and pleasurable. I was sure I'd be a Dominant forever but. . . _Phoebe and I found each other_.

When I met Phoebe, I was joyous because I get to hurt Christian Grey's daughter. But. . . she was amazing. She's beautiful, smart, funny, charming and the list is countless! But. . . the denial rages and I left her which is the biggest mistake of my life. After that, I talked to Leila and she admitted that you took care of her and you never abused her. That was then I realized that I need to change."

"Mr. Grey, I changed. I really changed. I am not a dominant anymore. I am a better person. I am, Sir. I am. Will you give me the permission to be with your daughter?"

I am now shaking. My heart is beating faster with hope. Ana just stared at me with an unbelievable expression. Christian seemed like he was in a deep thought which is making me more tensed.

Finally, he spoke. "I'll give you my permission if you save Gracie."

I smiled at that and said, "I _promise_."

**Thanks a lot Guys! Mwah :***


	27. Results

**Hey guys! :)) This is the next chapter of my story. **

**Chapter 26: Results**

Phoebe's POV

I finished my shower with red eyes and changed into fresh clothes. When I went out, Guido was talking to an agonized Teddy.

"Is it true, Phoebe?" He asked, horrified and I nodded sadly.

"I need to go there." He whispered and went off without a doubt. Me and Guido just stared at each other. Then, he cleared his throat and asked, "Let's have a coffee?" I nodded.

"I'd be at the terrace." I whispered and went to my said area.

Moments later, he was beside me, handing me the red mug. I smiled at him and he did too. "I thought you might need something to drink. I know you like coffee." He said.

I laughed once and replied, "Yes, I do. It reminds me of how I got to know you."

"That was at Starbucks" He stated.

"You were very funny and very poetic. Anyways, have you ever planned to take up english literature?" I asked and he thought deeply.

"Honestly, I did but I didn't like the result." He answered and my brows furrowed.

"What will be the result?"

"I won't get to be with you." He whispered slowly and I snorted.

"Guido, as far as I know, you haven't been a great _bodyguard_." I joked and he laughed out loud.

"I guess I haven't been." He agreed and I laughed.

"But seriously, you should chase your dream to be a poet." I told him with my faded laughter.

He took a deep breath then said, "I'll think about it."

After few weeks, Gracie undergoes treatments from Adam. We could not deny that we feel sad about it but Adam said that he'll do everything he can.

I got really surprised when Dad didn't call for another Doctor. I expected him to get really mad at me but he wasn't. He's all worrying about Gracie's health and so are all of us.

Mom and I still haven't spoken. I guess she's still mad at me for letting Adam be Gracie's doctor. I just sighed at that. Me and Adam cannot be together. There are so many odds.

It's morning and I am in the hospital, walking my way towards Gracie's room. I opened it and found Mom, Dad, Teddy, Guido and Adam. Gracie smiled at me. She's not that pale like before. I entered the room and went to Gracie.

"How're you beautiful?" I asked.

"I don't feel beautiful." She spoke and that made me frown. But, I don't want to keep things sad.

"Would you feel beautiful if I braid your hair?" I asked her and she nodded with a giggle. I moved to sit on the bed and began to braid her hair.

Adam cleared his throat then said, "So, Greys, would you agree if I give Gracie a surgery?" We all looked at him with huge eyes.

"What surgery?" Teddy managed to ask in a whisper.

"Craniotomy: The most commonly performed surgery for removal of a brain tumor. We need to shave her." He spoke and I looked at him with anger.

"Why would you shave her?" I asked.

"I _need_ to save her life."

"Gracie loves her hair Adam. Please don't keep that away from her." I pleaded.

"Phoebe, she needs to be_ bald_."

Bald? Bald? My little sister being bald? No!

"No! You don't have the right to take away her hair, you asshole!"

"Phoebe!" Mom chastised and I still ignored her. I stood up and continued to fight Adam. "I just braided her hair and you wanted it gone? Who the hell are you to make that decision?"

"Her Doctor" He answered calmly and red just invaded my vision. I punched him many time at his chest and he tried to stop me by holding my arms.

"Enough with the lover's quarrel." Guido scolded and I looked at him and said, "He's not my lover! He's a prick who wants to shave the head of Gracie!"

Adam's expression showed pain but he still remained professional by staying quiet.

"Gracie will be bald if that is enough to save her life." Dad spoke and I turned quiet. Then, he looked at Adam. "When?"

"Tomorrow Sir." Dad nodded at that. I just shook my head and walked out of the room.

"Phoebe! Hey!" Guido called behind me. I just ran but he managed to stand right in front of me.

"Phoebe, if you don't wanna see it, we won't see it. I'll be with you in the hotel." I slowly nodded at him and we got out of the hospital and into the car. Guido has been my greatest friend. He had always been there for me. I will never find a friend like him.

We arrived at the hotel and we got in the suite. I sat immediately on the couch and ran my fingers through my hair. I took a deep breath and said, "I love her hair, Guido."

He stood there and said, "She's a beautiful girl and she'll still be without that hair."

I nodded at him. "I'll just wait until the surgery's over. I'll be ready to see her." He nodded at me.

Guido and I spent that day in silence. I was watching another Sandra Bullock film and he was writing poems. It was rare for us to be quiet. There're just so many problems I am having.

_Gracie's health_

_My mom and I's little argument_

_Guido's decision not to pursue his dream because he'll be away from me_

_and Dad not approving of me and Adam's love_

Could I just have a little taste of happiness? Could I just relax in a second?

The afternoon followed and I was just standing in the terrace, looking out at the city. I kissed the pendant of my necklace, hoping to give Adam the strength, courage and intelligence to cure Gracie.

"Phoebe?" Guido called out and I looked at him. He smiled and handed the phone to me.

"Hello?"

"Phoebe, it's Teddy."

"Teddy? So, how was it?"

"She's alright!" I smiled at that. I really smiled. Thank you Adam! Thank you Lord!

**Wew! I didn't kill her ;))**

**-AnnaJessie:***


	28. Almost Solved

**Hey Guys! To Americans out there, I congratulate Olivia Culpo for winning Miss Universe. She's very gorgeous. I am also proud of my fellow Filipina Janine Tugonon for winning 1st Runner Up :***

**Chapter 27: Almost Solved**

Phoebe's POV

I smiled at Guido ang hang up the phone without even saying goodbye to Teddy on the phone. I run to him and we hugged tight. I laughed at Guido and he did too.

"She's okay. . . she's fine." I marvelled at him.

"Shall we go to the hospital?" He asked and I nodded. We ran out of the hotel and took the black car. I was smiling to myself the whole ride. My sister just survived cancer and I am very proud of her. She fought it and she won.

When the car parked in front of the hospital, I ran and ran until I reached her room. There they are just like yesterday. Mom and Dad, Gracie, Teddy and Adam. There are only three differences.

First, Guido stood behind me. Second, all of them have tears of joy and goofy smiles and third, Gracie looked healthy as a horse. I quickly ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Gracie, Gracie" I sobbed, kissing her forehead.

"I'm okay now, Phoebe. Adam saved me." She said and I smiled at her. I traced the outline of her face. She's very beautiful. Guido was right. With hair or without, she's still beautiful.

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too, Phoebe." She hugged me back. After seconds, I pulled out of the hug and went straight ahead to Adam and he wore that big smile.

I stood up from Gracie's bed and jumped to Adam. I hugged him so tight and it seemed like he cannot breathe.

"Can't. Breathe." He spoke and I just laughed at him while I let go.

"Thank you" I whispered. He smiled at me.

"We all owe Dr. Hale our deepest gratitude." Dad said and everyone agreed.

Since that happy day, everything was colorful in my life. Gracie still was staying at the hospital for rest and Teddy would look out for her. Sometimes I would if Teddy's not around. Gracie's illness was the instrument for her and Teddy's relationship to grow strong.

I am now standing in the terrace, looking out at the city again. I raised up my guitar pendant and kissed it softly. "I knew you were my lucky charm" I whispered to it. Then, I heard footsteps from behind.

"Guido?" I asked.

"No, it's me" I looked to who was speaking and it was Mom.

"Mom?" She walked towards me and took a look at the sight.

"You were expecting Guido?" She asked.

"Yes. . . we always talk here." I answered.

"Guido's up to something." She spoke and I raised my brow. "He'll be the one to tell you." She said and I just nodded. What has Guido been up to?

Mom cleared her throat and spoke, "Phoebe, you owe me an apology."

"Oh yes. . . Mom. . . I. . . I. . . I am sorry for letting Adam be Gracie's Doctor." I said with a few stuttering.

Then, she looked at me weirdly. "You think I am mad at that?"

"Are you?" She snorted and laughed a little.

"I am not mad that Adam is Gracie's doctor. I am mad because you _didn't tell me."_ What? Am I hearing it right? She probably noticed my shocked expression so she continued to speak.

"I was _never _against Adam. I totally understood you. I was once like you before."

"You were a Sub?" I asked with pure shock. She nodded and my eyes got even wider. "Who was your Dominant?" I asked again.

"Well, who else? Your father, of course." She said and I am utterly shocked. I am speechless. He was a Dominant? He was? That explains why he was so mad at Adam.

"Phoebe, your father was a Dominant. I was not officially his Sub. He punished me once because I asked him to. That night, I left and everything has changed. He found me again and made me feel loved. He changed for me, he gave up the lifestyle and he just gave me his heart." I looked at her as if she was an alien. The thought of Dad as a Dominant is unimaginable.

Then, Mom held my hand. "Sweetie, I know Adam was an asshole from the start just like your father was. But let me tell you this, there is _no _such thing as perfect guy. That's why I gave Christian a chance. Even though he was not perfect, he was the _perfect guy for me._ I am sure that you think of Adam that way too."

I was still speechless as she spoke. "Baby, the past can hurt but love is lovelier the second time around. Give Adam a chance."

"I will" I whispered and she smiled, kissing my forehead.

"This will only be our secret, huh?" She smiled and I nodded at her. We heard the door open and Guido is calling out my name.

"Phoebe? Phobe?" He called out until he reached the terrace and smiled at me. "I'll give you two some privacy." Mom said. She kissed my cheek before she headed out.

Guido stood right in front of me with a strange smile. It was a _bittersweet _smile which was weird.

"What're you up to?" I asked.

"Well, Phoebe let me just start my little announcement by saying how lucky and honored I am to be your bestfriend." My eyes narrowed at that.

"Guido? What're you saying?" I asked.

"Phoebe, I am leaving tomorrow. I am heading off to harvard to study English literature. Teddy helped me out." My jaw dropped and I jumped like a little kid.

"You got in?" I squealed and he nodded. We hugged for a while and he broke free.

"This is my remembrance" He said as he pulled out a silver bracelet from his pocket. He grabbed my wrist and put it on. I looked at him with awe and my sight went to the silver bracelet. It was hard and thick with crystals then at the back, it read '_coffee'_.

My eyes watered and I hugged him again. "I'll miss you" I whispered.

"Me too" He replied.

At last, things were solved. . .

_Gracie's health . . . check!_

_My mom and I's little argument. . . check!_

_Guido's decision not to pursue his dream because he'll be away from me . . . check!_

_and Dad not approving of me and Adam's love . . . not yet._

But I feel that everything is going to turn out well.

**Guys, this chapter was my favorite. I love Ana and Phoebe's talk. :))**


	29. Restaurant

**Hey Guys! ((: Thank you so much for the reviews! **

**Chapter 28: Restaurant**

Phoebe's POV

_flashback_

_I was holding Daddy's hand as we walk along the street. I love walking with Daddy. There's no Taylor to guard us and there's no Teddy to tease me then make me cry. _

_"You like walking with me, Darling?" Dad asked me and I nodded at him with a shy grin._

_"Daddy, could you carry me?" I did that cute face to him and he laughed then scoop me to his arms. He smiled at me and I did too. I stared at his eyes and it is very gray just like mine._

_"I love your eyes, Daddy" I said and he smirked._

_"You mean you love your eyes?" He teased and I just laughed at him._

_"Ice Cream everyone! Get your ice cream here!" I heard a man. My eyes shifted to where the sound was from and I saw several kids coming near an ice cream truck._

_"I want an ice cream, Daddy." I told him and he frowned._

_"We'll just buy one from the grocery. I don't usually trust those kinds of selling." It's my turn now to frown at him._

_"But Daddy, I want one!" _

_"No" He answered firmly._

_"Fine!" I said while trying to get out from his arms. I shook and shook my body but he still won't let go._

_"Fine!" Dad said and I giggled. We went to the ice cream truck and lined up. Daddy was the only adult to line and it's kinda cute._

_"What flavor would you want Sir?" The ice cream man asked Dad when it was our turn to buy._

_"What flavor would you like?" He asked me._

_"Strawberry" I answered._

_"One strawberry please" He told the ice cream man and my brows furrowed. "What about you?" _

_"Daddy's too old for ice creams" He said._

_"But Daddy!" I pouted my lip and he rolled his eyes._

_"Fine! One vanilla please!" He told the ice cream man and I giggled at him. After a few seconds, the ice cream man gave me the strawberry one and he gave Dad the vanilla. "Thank you" Me and Dad said to him at the same time before continuing our walk._

_I licked and licked my strawberry ice cream and saw Daddy lick his too._

_"This wasn't bad at all" He smiled at me and I just giggled._

_end flashback_

My thoughts drifted to the time when I was six; when me and Dad would walk down the street and eat ice cream. I missed those times. I gotta admit Dad and I's relationship got stained when Adam came.

I sighed at that then someone sat beside me in this couch. I looked to who it was and it was Dad. I smiled a little at him and he did too.

"Boring afternoon huh?" He asked.

"Well, not really. This morning was happy though." He raised his eyebrows at that.

"Really? Why?"

"Mom and I finally talked and Guido decided to pursue his dream."

He just nodded at that then spoke, "This afternoon's boring, wanna take a walk with me?" I nodded excitedly at that. I grabbed a coat and a red scarf and he waited for me at the door. After putting those on, I went to him and together, we went out of this hotel.

We began to walk down the streets.

"You know, you were just a kid when we'll walk down the street." He stated and I smiled.

"Dad, I miss those times."

"I miss it too. . . _a lot_." He said sadly.

"Sometimes I wish I'd be a kid forever."

"Why would you wish that?" He asked.

"Well, when you're a kid, you don't get to know what pain felt. You are in this world where everything is happy. You don't know what _heartbreak_ is and you won't ever get to a deep fight with your parents. I mean, don't we all want to be kids forever?" I said to him and he laughed once.

"Not all, Phoebe. Not me." He said and I just nodded. I knew he was neglected when he was a child. He told me that when I was fourteen.

"I forgot about that. Sorry."

"No need to be sorry, _Darling_." Darling. My lips stretched up to a smile at that. It had been so long since he called me Darling. I feel like a little girl again. I want to talk to him about his BDSM life but I knew he's feel uncomfortable. Anyways, it's part of the past and talking about it cannot change a thing.

"Ice cream! Ice cream!" I laughed and Dad paused. Our heads looked up at the direction of the ice cream truck. I grabbed Dad's hand and pulled him, going to the ice cream truck.

"Phoebe, we're too old for this." Dad laughed.

"You're never too old for ice creams" I said. We lined up behind the kids. I laughed at us. Dad was blushing red. This wasn't Seattle where there are just little people passing by. Then, it was our turn.

"I'd have two ice creams. A strawberry and a vanilla." I smiled and pulled out money from my wallet.

"I'll pay for that Phoebe"

"No Dad! It's payback time." I said. After seconds, I payed the ice cream man and got the ice creams. I handed Dad the vanilla and he laughed.

"Let's be kids again Daddy" I said to him and he laughed at me. He took a lick at the vanilla ice cream.

For hours, we have been walking down the street just talking about my childhood and his love story with Mom. He didn't mention being a Dom and I just smiled at that. We passed by my old dorm and that brought the topic of movies. He always loved _The Piano_ and I found it boring. I suggested him to watch _ All About Steve _and he rolled his eyes. He's not a fan of comedy.

The moon appeared and we don't seem to care. Then, he paused.

"Dad, why did you stop?" I asked weirdly.

"Look at where we are standing right now" I had that confused expression and I looked around. I get it! We are in front of this restaurant.

"This restaurant familiar to you?" He smirked and I nodded.

"Tell me why" He whispered.

"Well, it where I met Adam" I answered uncomfortably.

I looked at him and expected his angry expression but he is_ smiling _at me. "Go inside" He said and I raised my brow.

"It's _closed_" I said and he laughed.

"Just go inside."

"Will you come with me?" I asked and he shook his head. I cannot believe at what he was saying. He wants me to go inside.

"Just go!" He tenderly persuaded. My face was uncomfortable but I obeyed him. I went to the door and pushed it. It was unlocked! I looked at Dad and he nodded his head, prompting me to go inside.

I took a deep breath and went inside.

When I entered, different colors of light turned on around me and it was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. This wasn't the restaurant before. There's a table with two seats in the middle of the room. A candle was in the middle of it. There are lights and flowers everywhere and there are more than ten portraits of me. Adam? Adam?

Wait! It can't be. Dad just told me to get here and- wait a second! Does he approve? Then, I heard the music.

_**Wise men say only fools rush in**_

_**But I can't help falling in love with you**_

_**Shall I stay?**_

_**Would it be a sin**_

_**If I can't help falling in love with you?**_

Adam was in front of me. He wears that simple red t-shirt and his singing with the guitar. Tears prickle down my eyes.

_**Like a river flows surely to the sea**_

_**Darling so it goes**_

_**Some things are meant to be**_

_**So take my hand, and take my whole life too**_

_**Cause I can't help falling in love with you **_

_**Like a river flows so surely to the sea**_

_**Oh my darling so it goes**_

_**Some things are meant to be**_

_**So won't you please take my hand, and take my whole life too**_

_**Cause I can't help falling in love, in love with you**_

_**Cause I can't help falling in love, falling in love,**_

_**I keep falling in love with you**_

When the song finished, my face was wet because of the tears. He knelt in front of me then said, "Phoebe Ana Grey, I know we've had that sorrowful past but can we just forget it? I know you still love me. Phoebe, the song says it all. I cannot help but fall in love with you over and over again. Let's start fresh and new."

Then, he grabbed something from his pocket and it was a diamond ring. I got really, really nervous. I am shaking.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes" I undoubtedly answered and he smiled big and stood up.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" I said before crashing my lips to his.

**Guys, epilogue's the next chapter. :')) I love this chapter. Thanks!**

**-AnnaJessie:***


	30. Epilogue: Happiness

**Guys, so this is it. . . It's the epilogue. Merry Christmas!**

**Epilogue: Happiness**

Phoebe's POV

_After four long years of waiting, Academy Award Winning Director Phoebe Grey- Hale gave birth to her angel, Fay Hale. She and Doctor Husband Francis Adam Hale are beyond ecstatic and-_

Mom turned off the TV. She really didn't like media talking of such personal things.

"Finally! Giuliana Rancic's voice is out of my head!" Mom exclaimed and I laughed. She is sitting down my hospital bed while Dad stood beside it, holding my baby. He's been over the moon for her.

"She's beautiful, Darling" He said to me and I nodded with pride.

Dad talked to Fay and found it very cute. "Hey Little Fay, I am your Grandpa. We have the same gray eyes." Me and Mom smiled at him. He is a great father so for sure, he'll be a very good grandfather.

I feel happiness even though I just woke up from a very tired sleep. Who wouldn't be tired from a _seventeen_ hour labor? Dad was so worried and Mom was in distress. Adam was perfectly calm even though I yelled at him for so many times. Speaking of my husband, he went out of the room to call Allie, Phil and Jonathan in the waiting area.

Since his proposal, everything was beautiful. He and I decided to get married in the meadow of our big house in Seattle. There were many people who attended. Auntie Kate, Uncle Elliot, Aunt Mia, Uncle Ethan and even my four grandparents; Carrick, Grace, Ray and Carla.

Dad walked me down the small isle and I remembered him bearing_ more _tears than I did. Mom was so dramatic too. She gave a twenty minute talk during the reception. Both of them felt bittersweet about me and Adam settling down in New York. We bought a house here and it's just amazing. Adam filled the walls with his paintings so there is no need for us to buy those.

After that, Teddy was the co-owner of Dad's company and he is really doing great with it. Adam told him to start dating because he is getting old but Teddy is just a career man. He doesn't want to love. . . I guess.

I graduated college and immediately made two films. Both did not go successful and I was devastated but Adam was my rock. He gave me hope to continue making films. Then, I wrote a comedy and Sandra Bullock starred in it. I was beyond shocked when I won an Oscar for Best Director. I dedicated my victory to Adam as I said in my speech.

Gracie on the other hand was still the baby girl. We feared that one day her cancer might come back but there is no sign and we found it a blessing. Her hair grew and she loved it short. She said she looked better with pixie hair and we agreed. She's still the one who braids my hair despite she can't braid hers.

After marrying Adam, adversities still went in our lives. We were a year married and Mom still wondered why we don't have a child yet. Adam took me to his ob/gyn doctor friend and he told us that only one of my ovaries is functioning and that it is weak. I was beyond sad that time and Adam showed nothing but hope. He had been an optimist for four years and it payed off. We have our own angel now.

I smiled as I reminisced the happenings for the past four years. I looked at the table beside me and smiled when I saw the book of poems. Guido just graduated from Harvard but he conquered the hearts of readers so fast. His book of poems entitled "_Heart of_ _Gold_" was a bestseller. He dedicates it to his girlfriend, Janine whom he met in Harvard also. I was grateful that he sent me one copy before it first came out. He's still my bestfriend up to now.

"Phoebe!" Allie smiled as she entered the room. She quickly ran to me and hugged me tight.

"That Jonathan is Baby Fay. She's the daughter of your Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Adam." Phil carried four year old Jonathan so he could see my baby in the arms of my Dad.

"She's _beautiful_." He smiled then added, "I am gonna_ marry _her someday." We all laughed at that especially Adam.

"I guess we're going to be in-laws in the future." I laughed at Allie and she laughed back and nodded.

This is paradise for me. I love hearing their laughter. All eyes were on Fay and I am happy of that. Then, I felt someone held my hand. I look at Adam and he wore that beautiful smile he had since I met him. Who would've thought that we're gonna have this kind of ending? Who would've thought that we'd stay strong after all those trials?

He leaned in to my ear and whispered, "Thank you Mrs. Hale for giving me our baby."

"Anything for you, Adam." I whispered back and we just smiled at each other.

Who would've thought that we'll end in happiness beyond all those grief and sorrow?

**THE END**

**Special Thanks: Thank you Fay, my bestfriend! You have been my ispiration for writing this story.**

**Thank you so much Guys for supporting this story. This has been my very first fanfic and I am happy that you like it. Thank you for appreciating my talent and thanks for everything! I wish you a Merry Christmas and May God Bless Us All!**

**-AnnaJessie:***


End file.
